The Pact
by SFGrl
Summary: A pact to meet in ten years offers renewed hope for mending friendships and broken hearts {complete}
1. The Pact

"The Pact"   
  
Um, I had an idea, and I am gonna try it, so don't shoot me if it doesn't work.   
I own no one, and no one owns me.   
  
~The Setup: Monica is marrying Richard, because, for some reason or another, they never had the "kids" discussion.   
The story opens the night before Monica and Richard's wedding. Ross and Rachel are together, everyone else is single.   
  
  
"So, Mon, are ya nervous?" Joey asked for the third time that night. The gang was seated in their favourite haunt,   
Central Perk, for what would be the last time as six singles.   
"For the last time Joey, NO, I am not nervous!" Monica shook her head in frusteration.   
"Maybe Joey's a little nervous," Pheobe said jokingly.   
The gang laughed, and sipped their various beverages. After a silent moment, Rachel sighed and looked at her friends.   
"So, this is the last time we will all be here like this," she observed.   
"We'll still hang out," Monica said, though she knew that that wasn't really true. Richard was in the process of looking   
at homes upstate, something that Monica had yet to share with her friends.   
"C'mon, Mon, you know that everything is gonna change after tonight," Chandler said.   
The rest of the group nodded in agreement, causing Monica to sigh heavily.   
"Oh! I have an idea!!" Pheobe said loudly, as though it was her first idea *ever*.   
"Wow, Pheebs, didja hurt yourself?" Chandler said slyly, as Joey laughed.   
"No, but I might hurt *you* later," Pheobe warned.   
Chandler stopped laughing suddenly and moved himself behind Monica for protection.   
"What's your idea, Pheebs?" Ross asked curiously.   
"We should make a pact, that we will all meet up here in ten years, no matter what happens," she said.   
"What could possibly happen in ten years that would make us *not* want to meet?" Ross laughed.   
"Yeah, and I'll bet we are all still in contact in ten years!" Joey said.   
"Yes, but Monica is moving, and she is gonna start a family, and so we'll see her less, and then, um...   
Joey, what if you get your big break, and move to Hollywood? And, uh, what if Ross and Rachel break up?"   
The gang looked at Pheobe in stunned silence for a minute, then broke out into laughter.   
"Nah...no way, that will never happen," they laughed.   
"Okay, but I still think we should make the pact," Pheobe said.   
"Okay okay," Chandler said, "I swear, I'll be here in ten years, no matter what."   
The others agreed. "Okay, no matter what."   
  
*******   
  
2007--Ten Years Later   
  
Hollywood, California   
  
"Excuse me, but, aren't you Joey Tribbianni?" asked the pretty teenager, standing at Joey's table.   
"Yes, I am."   
The girl suddenly turned to a pack of girls sitting in the corner of Starbuck's, and screamed at the top of her lungs.   
"YOU GUYS!!! IT'S HIIIIIM!!!!"   
The girls came flying over, fawning over the actor, who obliged each of them with autographs and photos.   
"Okay, okay, I gotta go!" he finally said, after each girl had had their turn. The girls moaned sadly   
as Joey walked out of Starbuck's, and jumped into his BMW. He smiled to himself. Yep, this was the life.   
  
****   
  
London, England   
  
"Honey, come on!" Ross said excitedly, as his wife primped in front of the mirror.   
"Calm down, Ross, we've plenty of time!" Emily said, exasperated.   
"I just don't want to miss the flight," Ross said excitedly. He was looking forward to seeing New York again.   
"All right already!" Emily sighed, as she grabbed her bags. "Well, let's go then!"   
  
Ross sat in the taxi, staring out the window. It would be strange seeing everyone again, but he was excited.   
He wondered how Rachel was doing. He had never told Emily about Rachel, and he hoped that everything would   
be okay between the two of them. Ross really didn't want Emily to know about Rachel, because if he had to explain   
everything, she may not trust him. But then, Emily had every reason not to trust him.   
  
****   
  
New York City   
  
Monica sat on the sofa in her new-old apartment, fidgeting nervously. It felt strange, being back in the apartment   
where she had spent a good part of her twenties. She was so much more ideallistic then. Now, she was a divorced,   
bitter thirty-something. In a way, she felt like she was moving backwards. While she was grateful that she was   
able to retain the apartment, and even more grateful that her last tenants had moved out soon after her divorce,   
she didn't feel at home here anymore. Maybe it was because she was here alone. Monica sighed, and wondered   
how her life would have been different, had she found out that Richard didn't want children *before* they'd gotten married.   
When she'd found out that he'd had a vasectomy, she went through the roof. It was the beginning of the end,   
and Monica regretted ever marrying him.   
  
****   
  
Milan, Italy   
  
Rachel thumbed through the latest catalogues, trying to distract herself from the inevitable.   
She knew that she had to go back, but the idea of facing Ross again both frightened her and excited her.   
When she'd taken the job with Gucci, she and Ross were barely on speaking terms. She had heard that Ross had met someone, and had gotten married. She'd also heard he was living in England. They were so close, yet so far from   
each other. And now she would have to see him again. Because of this stupid pact.   
She sighed, and picked up her phone.   
"Janie, I need you to book me a flight to New York City."   
  
*****   
  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania   
  
Chandler sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, watching her sleep peacefully. It had been so long since he had slept   
that peacefully. He unconsciously played with his wedding band, debating about whether or not he should take it off   
before going back to New York. He was a little hesitant about going back, simply because he had never really explained   
his reasons for moving in the first place. But he was in such a different place now. His life since he'd left New York   
was a totally different one. He wondered if his feelings for Monica still lingered. It had been a long time since he had   
let himself think of her. She was probably celebrating her ten year anniversary with five kids and two dogs and a huge   
home in the suburbs. Chandler sighed. It was everything that, deep down, he had always wanted.   
  
****   
  
New York City   
  
Pheobe watched, as her last client of the day walked out. She sighed happily, and turned the sign   
to her massage parlour off for the night. She was looking forward to the weekend, and to seeing if anyone   
would show up at Central Perk. She hadn't been there in at least five years. She hoped that everyone   
remembered the pact. And she hoped that some of her friends could get past their hurt feelings and broken   
hearts, and face each other again. 


	2. Monica Geller Burke

Thanks for the positive feedback. I was unsure about this plotline.  
This story is going to jump around, so let me know if it gets too confusing.  
Again, I own no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Pact, Chapter Two  
  
  
Central Perk was bustling with customers. It was a cold day, and shoppers and tourists were escaping  
to the cozy Village cafe to warm up and re-energize. Pheobe Buffay-Martinez walked into the shop, and  
was astounded to find that not much had changed in ten years. The once-orange couch had been re-upholstered,  
and was now a warm shade of green. There was a small group of twenty-somethings lounging on the couch,  
talking about their latest dating disasters. Pheobe laughed. It was like looking through a window to the past.  
Their lives were so much simpler then. Pheobe walked to the counter, and ordered a cup of coffee. She  
turned the oversized mug nervously in her hands, hoping that she wouldn't be the only one to show up today.  
She could not believe that she had lost touch with everyone, even Joey. None of her friends were at her wedding,  
and none of them were there when her sons were born. None of them were there two years ago, when she finally   
found her father and half-brother. And none of them were there when her twin sister was killed.  
She suddenly felt very lonely, and had to concentrate to keep from crying. She was so lost in thought that she  
didn't hear her own name-at first.  
  
"Pheobe? Pheebs? Helloooo?" Monica was waving her hand in front of Pheobe's face.  
"Monica!" Pheobe finally said, hugging her old friend tightly.  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking," Pheobe replied.  
"About the past." It was more a statement than a question.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think everyone will show up?" Monica asked.  
"I dunno. I think you and I are the only ones who stayed in New York. But you came from upstate, right?"  
"Uh, no. I am here in the City now."  
"Really? Where's Richard?"  
Monica sighed. Maybe it would do her some good to get it all off her chest. She didn't really have anyone  
to talk to, so she'd kept her feelings bottled up for years.  
"We're divorced."  
"What?" Pheobe was taken aback.  
"I, uh, I guess it started about a year after Richard and I got married," Monica started, as the two women took a  
seat at a small corner table.  
  
****  
  
1998  
  
"Sweetie, I was thinking," Monica Burke said, as she bounced into their new living room.  
"Uh oh," Richard replied sarcastically.  
"Ha-ha. Seriously, we have been married more than a year now, and I was thinking...well..."  
"What is it Mon?"  
"I was thinking that we should maybe start to think about having kids."  
"Ah," Richard replied flatly.  
"What does that mean?" Monica asked crossly.  
"I think it's a great idea. But, can we maybe, uh, wait a few more months? I was kinda planning this trip for us..."  
Monica laughed. "Sure, we can wait a few months. I just wanted to start thinking about it."  
"Okay," Richard said, sighing.  
  
1999  
  
"I don't understand," Monica said, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes, "We've tried *everything*, and I am still   
not pregnant."  
"Mrs. Burke," Dr. Morris said softly, "Maybe you need to stop trying so hard. It's probably the stress over trying to get   
pregnant that is preventing you from getting pregnant."  
"That makes sense," Monica said quietly.  
"Get some rest, and maybe hold off for a month or two."  
Monica nodded, and thanked her doctor. She could wait. It was only a few more months.  
  
2007  
  
"Well, the months turned to years, and I realized that I was the only one who was really trying," Monica explained.  
"Wow," Pheobe replied.  
"So, about um, three years ago, I decided that maybe Richard was the one with the problem, ya know? I mean, he is  
kinda old," Monica laughed bitterly.  
"Did you talk to him about it?"  
"Yep. And he said that his doctor said that he was fine. So I decided to go talk to his doctor..."  
  
2004  
  
"Richard!" Monica was fuming. She was sure that she had never been this angry in her life.  
"Hey honey," Richard greeted his wife, "Where have you been?"  
"Please tell me that it is not true," Monica said, ignoring Richard's question.  
"Tell you *what* is not true?"  
"Tell me you did not get a vasectomy six years ago?"  
"Mon," Richard started.  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Monica cried, "Were you just, never gonna tell me?"  
"I wanted to Mon, but, I didn't want to hurt you, and..."  
"So you let me believe that there was something wrong with me? How is that not hurting me?"  
"Mon, I am sorry, I just..."  
But Monica didn't want to hear excuses. She ran out the front door, and took off in her SUV,  
before Richard could say another word.  
  
2007  
  
"Oh, Monica! That is horrible!" Pheobe was crying now too, and hugged her friend fiercely.  
"It just went downhill from there. I wanted to at least try to make the marriage work, ya know?  
I hated the idea of getting divorced. I saw what Ross went through when he divorced Carol, and I  
just never saw myself as someone who would get divorced. But I found that I couldn't trust Richard  
anymore, so I left.  
  
2006  
  
Richard walked through the front door, anxious to see what kind of mood Monica would be in. Her moods  
were so erratic, that it made him dread coming home sometimes.  
"Monica?" he called out cautiously.  
When there was no answer, he headed to the den to make himself a Scotch. He turned when he  
heard a small sniffle.  
"Mon?"  
Monica was sitting in the den, sipping a Scotch (on the rocks with a twist on a coaster) quietly.  
Her luggage was sitting next to her.  
Richard swallowed hard, and asked the question he had been dreading.  
"Are you leaving me?"  
Monica took another sip of her Scotch, and set it down on her coaster. She swallowed hard,  
trying her best not to cry. But as soon as she tried to speak, a lump formed in her throat.  
"Yes, I am."  
Richard nodded, knowing that there was no use arguing. This had been coming for a long time now,  
and he had no right to ask her to stay. He simply turned and walked up to his bedroom, and shut the   
door quietly behind him.  
Monica sighed, and picked up her bags. She made a vow to never give her heart the way she had with-him.  
"Never again," she whispered aloud, and walked out the door.  
  
2007  
  
Pheobe and Monica sat in silence for several minutes. There was so much to say, yet so little to be said.  
Their silence was broken when they heard a girl shriek.  
"Must be Joey," Pheobe laughed.  
And she was right. Joey walked in a few minutes later, and saw the women immediately. He flashed them his  
best movie-star grin, and walked over to them quickly.  
"Pheebs!" Joey said, pulling her into a bear hug.  
"Hey Mr. Movie Star Man!" Pheobe said.  
"Hey Mon!" Joey said, as he hugged her.  
"Joey! You look great!"  
"Thanks! I've been working out," he said in a husky, mocking tone.  
"How's Hollywood?"  
"Eh, it's no New York, but it pays my bills!" Joey said.  
"When was the last time you were out here?"  
"Uh, a couple of years ago. I was filming a movie."  
"Oh! Was it 'Heartbreak Cop'?" Phiebe asked excitedly.  
"Yeah!" Joey said happily.  
"That was a great movie," Phoebe said dreamily.  
Joey laughed. "So where's everyone else?"  
"I dunno," Phoebe said, sounding concerned.  
  
****  
  
Ross and Emily approached Central Perk, and Emily had to laugh at the emormous grin on Ross' face.  
She knew he was looking forward to this reunion, as he had been talking about it for weeks.  
Ross walked up to the front door to open it, and accidently ran into a woman who was trying to do the same.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ross said.  
"Sorry!" The woman said at the same time.  
"Rachel?"  
Rachel looked up, trying desperatly to keep a neutral expression on her face.  
"Ross."  
  
****  
  
Yes, it's short, but that's the idea. I will be doing each story individually, and eventually   
the stories will come together. I hope. Let me know what you think!!  
  
  



	3. Ross & Rachel

Thanks for the many reviews. I am glad some people are liking this story.  
Have patience though, as this will take a few chapters to get going.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Pact-Part Three  
  
  
2007  
  
"Wow! Rach! It's so good to see you!" Ross pulled Rachel into a hug, and Rachel was so dumbfounded by this that  
she couldn't reply.  
"Rach, this is my wife Emily," Ross said quickly, hoping that Emily had not picked up on his nervousness.  
"Hi," Rachel finally choked out.  
"Hello," Emily replied.  
"Let's go see if anyone else is here!" Ross said, and opened the coffeehouse door. The faster they found the others, the better.  
  
Monica spotted the odd little group immediately. She almost had to laugh. The last person that she expected Ross   
to walk into Central Perk with was Rachel. Monica thought about the night that Ross and Rachel split. No one ever thought  
they could stand to be in the same room ever again.  
  
1999  
  
Monica opened the front door, and was shocked to see Rachel standing on the other side, crying.  
"Rachel! What happened?"  
"Ross...he...cheated on me," Rachel sobbed.  
"What?"  
"Some woman at a copy place," Rachel said angrily.  
"Why? Why would he?"  
"I, um..." Rachel pulled on her fingers nervously, not sure if she should tell Monica the whole story.  
"What?"  
"Mark kissed me," Rachel said quickly.  
"And you told Ross."  
"He got really mad, and he stayed out all night," Rachel said, as more tears began to flow.  
"That's when he slept with the copy girl?"  
Rachel nodded.  
"Rach, that's...that's awful." Monica pulled her friend into a hug.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Monica released Rachel and pulled open the door.  
"Hi," said Ross, in a way only Ross could.  
"Ross!"  
"Rachel and I broke up," he said.  
"I know, sweetie."  
Ross walked in before Monica could stop him, and saw Rachel immediately.  
"What are *you* doing here," Ross whined.  
"Monica is my best friend!" Rachel said.  
"She is *my* sister!" Ross yelled.  
"Hey!" Monica yelled over the two, "I am not getting in the middle of this! Take it somewhere else!"  
"Fine," Ross grumbled, and stormed out.  
Rachel followed close behind, not saying anything.  
  
That was the last she'd heard from either of them, until two years ago.  
  
2005  
  
"Monica," Richard called out to his wife.  
"What," she replied shortly, clearly irritated with him.   
"You got something from your brother," he replied.  
Monica bounded down the steps, ripping the envelope from Richard's hands.  
"Ross is getting married!" She said excitedly. Inside she was torn. While she was happy that Ross  
was getting married, she was sad to see that it wasn't Rachel he was marrying.  
  
2007  
  
"Ross! Rachel!" Monica called out, waving them over.  
"Hey!" they said simultaniously, and hugs and kisses and introductions were exchanged.  
"Oh! the couch is free!" Joey yelled, and ran over to snag it.  
The others followed, and soon they had all made themselves comfortable.  
"So, Ross, how did you and Emily meet?" Joey asked, winking at Emily.  
Emily blushed slightly. Ross had told her he was friends with Joey Tribbiani, but she didn't actually believe him.  
Ross pulled his arm around Emily.  
"Well, actually, it was here in New York..."  
  
2003  
  
Ross sat alone on a bench in Central Park, watching strangers walk by. He rarely did much else these days.  
He hadn't spoken to Monica, Rachel or Pheobe since he and Rachel split, and Chandler had suddenly up and moved  
several years ago. That left him and Joey, and Joey had just gotten his "big break", and was planning to stay in  
California. He was so deep in thought that he failed to see the big brown ball careening toward him.  
"Heads up!" someone yelled, but it was too late. Ross had been smacked in the face, and was now on the ground,  
writhing in pain.  
"Sorry 'bout that mate," a very large red-headed man said as he approached, "You alright, then?"  
"UUUUUUh," Ross moaned, holding his broken nose.  
"Colin, you imbicile!" a pretty brunette said, "He's not alright!"  
Colin shrugged, and looked at the brunette.  
"You can look after 'im, can't ya Emily? We've only got one period left."  
"Fine, go, go," Emily replied, and Colin bounded off to join the already formed scrum.  
"I'm terribly sorry," Emily said, crouching down to help Ross, "They are a bunch of pigs!"  
"That's okay," Ross said, "But I think I need a doctor."  
"Right. Um, I'm Emily."  
"Ross."  
"Pleasure," Emily instinctively held out her hand to shake Ross' then realized he was using his hands to hold his nose.  
She laughed uncomfortably, and helped Ross to the street, where they flagged a taxi.  
  
2007  
  
"So, that's why your nose is all crooked," Joey laughed.  
Ross shot Joey a look.  
"Anyway, Emily stayed with me the whole time, and we got on really well, so, I asked her out."  
"Aww," Pheobe said.  
"Pardon me, I need to use the loo," Emily stated, and kissed Ross on the head as she walked off.  
"The *loo*?" Joey giggled after she had left.  
"Hey," Ross replied, shooting Joey a look.  
"What? It's a funny word!"  
"Ross, before Emily gets back, I need to ask-does she know about..." Monica waved her finger back and forth  
between him and Rachel.  
"No," Ross said quietly.  
Rachel rolled her eyes, and an unconfortable silence formed.  
"So, why were you two so mad at *me*, anyway?" Monica asked.   
"What do you mean, I wasn't mad at you," Rachel said, "I just decided that Ross was your brother, so I should   
probably stay away.  
"Funny, I thought the same thing," Ross laughed bitterly.  
"So, basically you both stopped talking to me for no good reason," Monica said crossly.  
"What? You have Richard, right?" Rachel said.  
"Oh, I wouldn't go there," Pheobe said.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel said.  
"Long story, and I don't wanna get into it again. At least not until we are all here," Monica said.  
"Yeah, where the hell is Chandler?"  
  
As though on cue, the front door of the coffeehouse opened, and Chandler walked in, carrying a sleeping three-year-old, and  
a suitcase.  
  
*******  
  
Yes, I know, poor Chandler hasn't been in the last two, but his time is coming....please review!!  



	4. Chandler & Elaina Bing

Me again.  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys are really cool!  
  
Where we left off...  
  
The Pact, Part Four  
  
Chandler spotted his friends immediately, and flashed a small smile as he headed toward the couch.  
"Hey, everyone came," he said, though not sounding the lease bit surprised.  
"Yeah," Ross replied, "Whatcha got there, Chandler?" Ross realized immediately that the way he phrased his question  
left it wide open for Chandler to line up a number of sarcastic remarks.  
  
To everyone's surprise, no jokes came.  
  
"This is my daughter, Elaina," Chandler replied simply, as he sat down and shifted his daughter in his arms.  
The groups smiled, eagerly waiting for the child to wake up.   
"She'll probably be asleep for a while," Chandler explained, "She was awake through the entire flight."  
Monica looked at Chandler while he talked, and noticed that he looked exhausted. Chandler caught Monica staring,  
and smiled weakly.   
"Chandler, uh, I am sorry that I have been so bad about keeping in touch," Joey said.  
"I know you are busy, Joe," Chandler replied, though the tension and controlled strain was evident in his voice.  
"Yeah," Joey said, and looked at the others.   
Ross picked up on the tension, and decided to change the subject.  
"So, where are you living now?"  
"Philadelphia," Chandler said quietly.  
"Do you like it?" Pheobe asked.  
"No," Chandler said bluntly.   
It was then that Rachel picked up on the strange shift in the group dynamic. Chandler had not made one joke  
since he came in. She had been silently wishing he would, simply because there was so much tension  
between her and Ross. Before she could ask Chandler anything else, Emily returned from the bathroom.  
"Chandler, this is my wife, Emily. Sweetie, this is Chandler, and his daughter, Elaina."  
"Hi," Chandler replied, surprised to see Ross with someone besides Rachel.   
"Hello," Emily said, taking a seat next to Ross.  
Chandler didn't realize that significant others were coming to the reunion. So he took it upon himself to  
ask Monica about her significant other.  
"So, Mon, where's Richard?" Chandler tried hiding the bitterness in his voice.  
"We're divorced," Monica said quietly.  
It was then that Chandler noticed that Monica was not wearing her wedding ring. Chandler suddenly became  
very aware of the gold band encompassing his left ring finger.  
"Speaking of significant others," Ross said, looking at Chandler intently.  
Chandler swallowed hard, knowing that his friends were more than curious. Since his mysterious disappearence  
almost nine years ago, he had become the group anomily.  
  
1997  
  
Chandler watched Monica and Richard exchange vows, a plastic smile plastered onto his face.  
Up until this moment, he never really accepted that any of this was real. He wanted Monica to be happy, and he  
knew that he was not capable making her happy. He also knew that Richard was exactly what Monica wanted.  
He sighed heavily, and kept reminding himself, that his feelings were unrequited, and that he wasn't really in love with  
her, he just had a crush on her.  
  
1998  
  
It took five months before Chandler really started to feel normal again. He never could explain his strange moods and   
his inactive social life to his friends. In fact, he found that it was best just to avoid everyone. Ross and Rachel  
were so happy it made him ill, and Joey was wrapped up in some play he was in, and the two women he was dating simultaniously.  
Chandler had grown so used to spending time alone, that he almost forgot how to act around people.  
  
That was when it happened.  
  
Sometimes it only takes one small thing to start a dramatic chain of events. Chandler went into work on a rainy Monday,  
only to discover that the company was bankrupt, and that he, and most of middle management, had been laid off.  
Chandler took the lay-off remarkably well. He simply gathered his belongings, and left quietly.  
When he got back to the apartment, he realized that he had no desire to stay anymore. He wouldn't admit it back then, but   
Monica's marriage had hit him hard, and he was actually avoiding his friends because he didn't want to hear how happy she was.  
  
Even though he really wanted her to be happy.  
  
So, he quietly packed his bags, and bought a plane ticket on the first flight out of New York.  
That flight took him to Philadelphia.  
  
2007  
  
These were the memories that Chandler had been filtering through in his head. Out loud he said to the group:  
  
"I guess I was unhappy. Then I got laid off, and I had nothing going on. Everyone else was so busy. I got a job in   
Philadelphia, and I took it," the white lies came out almost too easily.  
"But you didn't even say goodbye." Pheobe said.  
"I didn't want to go. And I knew that if I saw you guys, you could easily talk me out of it." he said truthfully.  
Before anyone could reply, Elaina stirred. She sat up, and looked around at the group of strangers.  
Monica was surprised to see how much she looked like Chandler. She definitely had his eyes.  
Elaina blinked furiously, and looked up at her Dad, who nodded and smiled. Chandler picked Elaina up,  
an sat her down on the couch next to him. He then crouched down in front of her.  
"Can you say hello?" Chandler said softly, while moving his hands slowly in front of her.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Joey asked quietly.  
"Sign language," Pheobe said, never taking her eyes off of father and daughter.  
Elaina looked around at the group again, then signed something back to Chandler.  
Chandler simply nodded, and fumbled around in his bag, and pulled out a bottle of water.  
He handed it to Elaina, then sat back up on the couch.  
  
2003  
  
The wedding was small, and short. Chandler and Rebecca had only know each other for a year and a half,  
but getting married felt right. And, for the first year, the marriage thrived. Chandler had gotten a   
job at a local publishing company, and was getting into writing again. Rebecca was a CPA, and brought  
in more than half of their combined income. They bought a house just outside of Philadelphia, and  
made plans to start a family. Rebecca got pregnant only a few weeks later, but suffered a miscarriage  
during the first trimester. She was never the same after that, and she and Chandler fought constantly.  
  
  
2007  
  
"Amazingly enough, Rebecca had managed to get pregnant again, and this time, everything seemed fine.  
Elaina was born two weeks early, and was seemingly perfect and healthy." Chandler watched Elaina as  
she studied each of his friends silently, while intermitantely taking sips of her water.  
"When she was about a month old, we noticed that she wasn't really responding to anyone. We took her to   
the doctor, and they discovered that she couldn't hear." Chandler sighed. "Rebecca flipped. She was under  
pressure to get back to work, and she and I were still not getting along. She couldn't handle it. So, one day  
she walked out the door, and she never came back."  
The group looked at Chandler, shocked by his story. It seemed as though all of them had lost so much.  
Elaina tugged on her father's sleeve, and he looked down at her. She signed something, and he nodded.  
"She's hungry," Chandler informed them.  
"Me too!" Joey said.  
"Shocking," Ross said sarcastically, and the group laughed. They were beginning to loosen up, a bit.  
"Let's go upstairs, and I can cook something," Monica suggested.  
"Ooooh, I'd love some Monica Food!" Rachel said.  
The group stood, and gathered their things. It was almost like old times.  
  
Almost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
uuuuuuh, This one is...uuuh....lemme know, cuz i dunno if i like it.  



	5. Mike and Pheobe Martinez

  
  
The Pact, Part Five  
  
2007  
  
"Mon, that was one of your best meals ever!" Joey exclaimed.  
"I have missed this food," Ross chimed in.  
"Thanks guys," Monica said, smiling broadly. She was truly happy for what seemed like the first time in a   
very long time. She knew that it was because her apartment was bustling with friends again.  
The group moved to the living room. Chandler, Monica and Rachel took the couch, with Elaina on Chandler's lap.  
Ross and Emily took the chair, and Joey and Pheobe took the floor. Monica smiled. Although her furniture was different,  
her obsessive-compulsive side meant that she had set up her living room exactly the same. Consequently, her friends moved   
into their familiar spots. Monica's thoughts was interrupted when Pheobe's cell phone rang. She stood up, and took the call in   
the kitchen.  
"So, Joey, are you dating any famous actresses?" Ross asked.  
"Nah, actresses are too spoiled," Joey replied. "But I am seeing this production assistant. Man, she is hot!"  
Ross laughed. "Why didn't you bring her?"  
"She's working on the new Keanu Reeves movie," he said non-chalantly.  
"Oh, no, are they making another Matrix sequel? Because 'Matrix 3' kinda sucked," Rachel scrunched up her nose.  
"No, it's some romantic comedy, I think," Joey said.  
"Monica," Pheobe interrupted, "Do you mind if Mike drops the kids off here?" Pheobe knew her husband had to work, but she  
wasn't ready to leave her friends.  
"Not at all, Pheebs," Monica replied, "But first you have to tell us about this husband of yours."  
  
2003  
  
"I can't believe you are going to Hollywood!" Pheobe exclaimed. She, Ross and Joey sat in the terminal at LaGuardia airport,  
waiting for Joey's flight to be called.  
"I know! Our group is shrinking so fast!" Ross added.  
"Maybe it won't be forever," Joey said optimistically.  
"Aw, you'll move to California, and you'll forget all about us," Pheobe said.  
"Pheebs, that would never happen. I'm not gonna pull a Chandler," Joey said bitterly.  
"Or a Monica," Ross added.  
"Or a..." Pheobe stopped before saying Rachel's name, and glanced apologetically at Ross.  
Suddenly, a muffled voice filled the room.  
"Flight 895 to Los Angeles is now boarding at Gate 51."  
"That's me," Joey said, hugging his friends. "Don't worry. I'll be back!"  
Pheobe watched her best friend board the plane, knowing in her heart that it would be a long time before she saw him again.  
  
2004  
  
Pheobe lost contact with Ross soon after Joey left. It seemed that they just had no common links anymore. Everyone else was  
gone. Eventually, Ross had met a girl in Central Park, and had just stopped calling altogether. Pheobe decided it was time to make   
contact with her family. She set out to find her father, by hiring a private investigator.  
  
"Miss Buffay?" said the short haired receptionist.  
"Yes," Pheobe said nervously, as she followed the receptionist.  
They walked through a narrow corridor into a small, cramped office. A man in jeans and a dark  
shirt was standing in the office, his back turned to the door, as he fumbled through a filing cabinet.  
There was no air conditioning, and consequently, there were three fans blowing in different directions  
through the tiny office.  
  
"Mike, your 2:30 is here," The receptionist said, and left before he replied.  
Mike slid the cabinet shut, and looked at Pheobe. Pheobe was taken aback by how good-looking the   
man was. Mike stared back at Pheobe, obviously in awe of what stood before him as well.  
After a short moment, Mike finally spoke.  
"Uh, Miss Buffay, is it?"  
"Pheobe."  
"Pheobe. Hi, I'm Mike Martinez. I um, understand you are looking for your father?"  
  
2007  
  
"So, Mike helped me track down my father and my half-brother, and when we finished working together,  
he asked me out!"  
"Aw," Monica said dreamily.  
"So, do you keep in contact with your father then?" Chandler asked softly.  
"No, he turned out to be not so nice. But I still talk to Frank Jr.--my half-brother."  
"What about Ursula?" Rachel asked.  
Pheobe winced. She had few regrets in her life, but one she did have was that she never reconciled   
with her sister.  
  
2006  
  
"Honey, it's for you," Mike said, carrying Mark, his five-year-old son from a previous relationship  
back into the kitchen.  
"Thanks," Pheobe said, putting down her 3 month old baby and walking to the phone.  
"Hello? Yes, this is Pheobe Buffay. Yes. What? Oh my...yes, I'll be right there!"  
"Pheobe, what's wrong?" Mike called out from the other room.  
"It's my sister. She's been hit by a car. I have to go to the hospital," Pheobe said, her voice shaking.  
"Okay, um, I'll watch the boys. Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
2007  
  
"Ursula was dead by the time I got there," Pheobe said quietly.  
"Oh Pheebs! That's horrible!" Joey said.  
"I'm so sorry, honey," Rachel said.  
"Well, Mike was great, you know? I mean, he really helped me through all of it."  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Monica got up to answer it. She opened  
the door, and saw a good looking man, and two kids on the other side.  
"Uh, Pheebs?"  
"Hi honey, come on in!" Pheobe said cheerily, though it was evident in her eyes that her thoughts  
were still with her sister.  
"Hi babe, sorry to do this, I got a call on a case."  
"No problem. Hi Mark," Pheobe said to the six-year-old.  
"Hi Mom," he said, looking around at the group that stood behind Pheobe.  
"Guys, this is my husband Mike, and this is Mark and Matthew."  
"So, Luke and John are in the hall, then?" Monica joked.  
The group laughed, and introduced themselves to Mike and the boys.  
  
Once Mike had left, the group settled back down in the living room.  
Mark stared curiously at Elaina, who was clinging onto Chandler as though her life depended on it.  
"She's not used to all of these people," Chandler explained, looking at Mark's puzzled expression.  
Mark nodded, but continued to watch Elaina closely.  
  
Pheobe held Matthew in her arms, and noticed that Monica was watching her, an unconscious look  
of longing in her eyes.  
"Do you want to hold him?" Pheobe asked.  
Monica's eyes lit up, and she smiled and nodded. Her smile faded, when she realized that she  
may not ever have a baby of her own, and she looked at Matthew sadly.  
  
Two hours later, the children had all fallen asleep, and Chandler looked as though he was halfway   
asleep as well. The group agreed to meet for breakfast the following morning. Pheobe picked  
up Matthew, and Joey picked up Mark, offering to help Pheobe get home. She smiled, happy that  
she would have an opportunity to visit with Joey alone for a while. She had missed him dearly.  
They said their goodbye's and walked out to catch a cab. Ross and Emily left a few minutes later,  
promising to stop by first thing in the morning.  
  
Once they had left, Rachel turned to Monica.  
"Well, that was totally uncomfortable," she sighed.  
"I'm sorry Rach," Monica said, squeezing her friend's arm.  
"Oh, no, it was great seeing you guys, it really was. I guess I...I never really got over Ross."  
Monica nodded. "I know, sweetie. To be honest, I wonder if he ever really got over you."  
"Well, he got married, didn't he?"  
"Yeah," Monica relented.  
Rachel sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go," she said quietly, and grabbed her coat.  
"Rach, where are you staying?" Chandler asked.  
"Just down the street, why?"  
"I need to go book a room. Elaina and I came straight here from the airport."  
"They may be full already," Rachel said, "If so, you can stay in my room."  
"Why don't you just stay here?" Monica suggested. "I have a spare room."  
"That may be easier," Chandler sighed, as he looked over at his sleeping daughter.  
Rachel nodded. "So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."  
"Okay. 'Night Rach."  
"Good night," Rachel called, closing the door behind her.  
  
Once in the hallway, Rachel sighed. Every instinct she had was telling her to jump back on a  
plane to Italy. She shook her head. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.  
  
  
review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Part Six soon.  



	6. Joeys Big Break and a Brand New Day

The Pact, Part Six   
  
The gang had decided to meet at Central Perk the next morning. Elaina woke Chandler up   
early, so the two of them headed down to Central Perk while Monica showered.   
Joey showed up a few minutes later.   
"Hey, you're up early," Chandler observed, as Joey took a seat on the sofa.   
"Yeah, I guess I am used to it now," Joey laughed.   
An uncomfortable silence fell between the two former best friends.   
"So, Chandler, I, uh..." Joey used to be able to talk to Chandler about almost anything, but   
now he felt like he was on his guard. He thought for a second, then continued.   
"You know, I did get the letters you sent. And I wanted to reply, I just..."   
"You were mad at me for leaving without saying anything?" Chandler concluded.   
"No, well, yeah, maybe at first. But when I got my big break, I wanted to share it with you,   
ya know? You helped me out so much when I was just a struggling actor. I just wanted..."   
"I know, Joe. I'm sorry I wasn't there. But you did it. You made it!" Chandler laughed.   
"Yeah," Joey replied distantly.   
  
*2003*   
  
Joey walked into the apartment, slamming the door. His new roommate, Jerry, came out of the   
room that was once occupied by his best friend. Joey tried his best not to hold that against   
him.   
"Hey, Joey," Jerry said, his nose buried in another book.   
"Hey," Joey said slumping down into his chair.   
"How'd the audition go?"   
"Horrible," Joey shook his head, "I think I need to quit and try something new."   
"That sucks man," Jerry walked into the kitchen.   
Joey stood up and went to his room. Jerry was a great guy, but he just didn't understand.   
Chandler would have cheered Joey up, he would have told him that everything was going to   
be fine, and that his big break was just around the corner. But Chandler wasn't here anymore,   
and Joey found himself hating Chandler for leaving.   
  
"Hello?" Joey picked up the phone early the next morning.   
"Joey, it's Estelle," said the croaky, smoke-filled voice on the other end of the phone.   
"Oh, hey Estelle," Joey said, not wanting to hear the bad news so early.   
"Good news, you got the part in that Mel Gibson movie. You've gotta be in Hollywood by Thursday."   
"I got it? I got the part? I-I can't believe this!" Joey was now jumping up and down.   
"Well believe it baby," Estelle replied, and hung up the phone.   
  
*   
  
"I can't believe you are going to Hollywood!" Pheobe said, just before Joey was called to board   
the airplane.   
"I know! Or group is shrinking so fast!" Ross added.   
Joey laughed. He never actually considered the notion that he may have to stay in California.   
he was a New Yorker, and nothing was gonna change that.   
"Maybe it won't be forever," he said more to himself than to the others.   
"Aw, you'll move to California, and you'll forget all about us," Pheobe said.   
Joey found himself getting a little upset by Pheobe's comment. He would never do that! He'd   
never forget his friends like that! He wasn't Chandler.   
"Pheebs, that would never happen. I'm not gonna pull a Chandler."   
  
*   
  
Joey sat on the plane, thinking about the conversation he'd just had with Pheobe and Ross.   
Maybe he was like Chandler after all. Joey opened his backpack, and pulled out the stack of   
letters from Philadelphia. Joey hadn't replied to one letter, and he wasn't quite sure why.   
He sighed and pulled out one of the latest letters from Chandler. Chandler had once again   
apologized for leaving so abruptly, and told him once again that he was miserable in Philadelphia.   
Joey wondered why he just didn't move back to New York. He shook his head, and stuffed the   
letter back into his bag.   
  
  
*2005*   
  
Joey sat in the green room at NBC studios, pretending to listen as the production assistant   
for The Tonight Show rattled off some of the questions that Jay Leno would be asking. It   
felt strange, having all of this sudden fame and fortune. He sighed, and silently wished he   
could share all of this with his friends in New York.   
  
*   
  
"Joey, they need you on the set," the pretty production assistant poked her head into Joey's   
trailer.   
"Okay, thanks," Joey said, amiling. Whoa, she is cute! Joey walked over to the door as the   
woman was leaving and said,   
"Hey! How you doin'?"   
  
*2007*   
  
"Well, the past is the past," Chandler said, sipping his coffee.   
"Yeah," Joey agreed.   
"So, when do I get to go to one of your fancy Hollywood parties?"   
"Anytime you want, man. You know you are still my best friend." Joey said.   
"Even after all that has happened?"   
"You said it. The past is the past."   
Chandler nodded, and pulled Elaina onto his lap. "I wonder where everyone else is?"   
  
*   
  
Rachel sat in the airport lounge, debating over her decision to fly home. She just wasn't   
sure she could take another day of Ross and Emily. If she left, then everyone would be more   
confortable, right? Rachel shook her head. This was ridiculous. Why should *she* have to   
leave her friends? She didn't go off and marry someone else.   
"You can handle this Rachel," she said softly.   
She picked up her bag, and walked out of the airport.   
  
*   
  
Monica walked into Central Perk, and smiled when she saw Chandler and Joey talking. She knew   
that there was tension between the two of them, and so she was happy to see that they seemed   
to have made up.   
"Hey guys," she chirped, as she headed for the sofa.   
"Hey," they said simultaniously.   
"So, what are we talking about?" Monica asked, waving at Elaina.   
"Joey's hot girlfriend," Chandler laughed.   
"So, Joey, is it serious?" Monica asked curiously.   
"I dunno. I like her...but she is *very* 'L.A.', so we'll see."   
"Um, what do you mean by, 'L.A'?" Chandler asked.   
"Ya know, people that live in L.A. are very....L.A.-ish."   
"Uh, okay," Chandler replied, shaking his head.   
Rachel walked in a few minutes later, and was relieved to see that she wasn't the last one to   
arrive. Phoebe came in alone, explaining that Mike and the kids would meet up with them later.   
After about 20 minutes of chatting, the group fell silent.   
"I wonder where Ross and Emily are?" Joey asked.   
"Really, it's not like Ross to be late," Monica replied.   
"Maybe Emily is the type that runs late," Rachel added, unsuccessfully masking the bitterness   
in her voice.   
The room fell silent once more, and the group looked at each other uncomfortably.   
Elaina finally broke the tension when she tugged on her father's arm to grab his attention.   
The others watched as the little girl communicated silently to her father. Chandler replied,   
then turned to the group.   
"I gotta get Elaina something to eat guys," Chandler informed them. "Maybe I'll just go get   
her something, and we can meet up with you."   
"No, let's just all go. Ross and Emily were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Monica   
said, clearly annoyed with her brother.   
The group nodded and stood up to leave. As they walked toward the door, Ross came in, wearing   
a solemn look on his face.   
Rachel could not help but to notice that he had come in alone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I swear, there will be a story to this...REVIEW!!


	7. A Fight and a Realization

The Pact ~ Part Seven   
  
"Ross, what took you so long?" Monica asked, as the group made their way out the door and onto the street.   
"Long story," Ross said quietly, "Let's just go get some food."   
The group ended up at Tom's Restaurant, a cheap eatery several blocks from Columbia University. The restaurant   
was usually full of tourists, since the exterior had been used in the television series "Seinfeld". The group made their   
way to the back of the small diner, and ordered their food.   
"So, Ross, what happened this morning?" Joey asked, as the waitress brought the group their drinks.   
"Well, it actually started last night," Ross said, unconsciously playing with his orange juice glass.   
  
*The Night Before*   
  
"Ross," Emily said, as their taxi pulled away from Monica's apartment building, "Does that Rachel girl hate you or something?"   
"What?"   
"Well, she kept shooting you a rather evil look," Emily explained, "and she wasn't very nice to me."   
"Rachel is just...that way, I guess."   
"She wan't being 'that way' to your sister...or anyone else for that matter."   
"Emily, can we drop it? I don't want to talk about Rachel."   
Emily shot Ross a look, then turned and looked out her window.   
  
By the time Ross and Emily reached the hotel, the tension between them was so thick, that Emily simply got out of   
the taxi as soon as it stopped. Ross hurridly payed the driver, and chased after Emily. Once they reached the hotel   
room, Emily turned to Ross.   
"What happened between you and Rachel?"   
Ross was taken aback by Emily's question. How did she know?   
"Um, wh-what?"   
"I knew it," Emily had simply thrown out the question in order to get Ross' reaction. Her instincts proved true, and   
she felt herself losing all logical control, as her anger toward Ross mounted.   
"Emily, I can explain," Ross started.   
"Oh, really," Emily seethed, "then explain."   
  
*Morning*   
  
"I told her everything," Ross said solemnly, "and, naturally, she flipped. She was mostly mad that I never told her,   
but she also convinced herself that Rachel was the real reason I was so excited about this trip. She refused to talk   
to me this morning, and, since I told her I was gonna meet up with you guys, I have a feeling that she is on her way   
back to London," Ross shook his head in amazement. In one night, his entire world had been flipped upside-down.   
He hadn't felt this bad since...since the night Rachel had told him that she'd kissed Mark.   
"I'm so sorry, Ross," Monica said, and the others nodded in acknowledgement.   
"It's okay. I mean, I think we'll be okay. This certainly isn't a divorce-worthy fight or anything," Ross laughed.   
"Do you really think she went back to London?" Chandler asked, as he tried unsuccessfully to keep pancake syrup   
off of Elaina's hands.   
"Probably. She had quite a temper. I'll call her once she cools down. I want to stay and visit, and I hope that she will   
understand that."   
The others nodded, and continued eating their breakfast. They stayed and chatted for a while longer, but it didn't take   
long for other patrons to notice that there was a movie star among them. While the native New Yorkers seemed to   
care less, a group of tourists from Minnesota made a huge deal of it, and Joey ended up signing autographs for thirty   
minutes. About halfway through Joey's autograph session, Chandler excused himself, and took Elaina to the restroom. When they emerged, he saw that Joey was still in the thick of it, and so he and Elaina stepped outside to   
look at the surrounding shops. Monica noticed this, and decided to join them.   
"Hey," Monica said, catching up with Chandler and Elaina in front of a small hat shop.   
"Hey Mon," Chandler said, "Joey still signing stuff?"   
"Yep," Monica replied, smiling at Elaina.   
Elaina giggled, and buried her head in her Dad's shoulder.   
"She likes you," Chandler said.   
"Really?" Monica's smile broadened.   
"She thinks you're pretty," Chandler said.   
"Really?" Monica blushed slightly.   
"She also really likes your food," Chandler grinned, "she is a lot like her father."   
Monica laughed. "Well, I think she is just great. And definitely the prettiest little girl I've ever met."   
"Well, I'll have to tell her that...once my hands are free," Chandler laughed.   
Monica giggled, then looked up at Chandler. Her smile faded.   
"So how do you do it?"   
"Do what?"   
"Take care of Elaina, all by yourself?"   
"It's not that hard, really," Chandler explained, "I work from home a lot, and Elaina goes to a hearing and communication specialist three times a week. My boss is pretty understanding. Plus, I only sleep about   
3 or 4 hours a night. That gives me lots of time to get stuff done," Chandler smiled at Elaina, whose eyes   
widened in excitement as they passed a small toy shop.   
"I guess we'd better go check this shop out," Chandler said, and walked into the shop. Once inside, Chandler put Elaina down, and the little girl immediately ran toward the stuffed animals in the far corner of the shop.   
"You really only sleep 3 or 4 hours?" Monica asked.   
"Yeah. When Rebecca first left, I didn't sleep at all. I had no idea what I was doing, and I was really worried about   
Rebecca. Eventually, I realized that she had made the choice to leave, so I concentrated on raising Elaina. She   
became my entire world. She's learning sign language a lot faster than I am, though," Chandler laughed.   
"You seem to be doing pretty well," Monica said.   
Chandler nodded, and looked at Monica. She was still as beautiful as ever. He just couldn't believe that Richard   
had done what he had. She deserved so much better. Chandler shook his head, quickly dismissing the thoughts   
that were making their way back into his head. The past was the past, he thought, recalling his earlier conversation with Joey at Central Perk. He looked at his watch, and realized that they had been gone for 20 minutes.   
"We should probably go find the other guys, huh?" Chandler said quietly.   
They looked over at Elaina, who was now knee-deep in stuffed toys.   
Monica laughed. "How about I go get the others, and bring them back here. Elaina is having too much fun."   
Chandler nodded and walked over to Elaina, as Monica went to find the rest of the group.   
  
Monica caught up to the others as they were leaving the restaurant. She waved, and waited while they walked toward   
her. Rachel grabbed Monica's arm, and pulled her slightly ahead of the others.   
"So, what do you think is gonna happen between Ross and Emily?" Rachel asked, once they were out of earshot.   
"I think they'll be fine. I'm sorry honey, I think it was just a fight."   
"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Rachel said softly, fighting to control the lump that had formed in her throat.   
She was over Ross. Totally over him. So why was she so upset? She shook her head, determined to move on.   
"Where's Chandler and Elaina?" she said.   
"In here," Monica pulled open the door to the toy shop, and she and Rachel walked in.   
Chandler was sitting on the floor next to Elaina, and they were surrounded by toys. They were holding a silent   
conversation, both of them grinning.   
"He is so good to her," Rachel commented, as they watched Chandler and Elaina for a minute.   
"He is," Monica said quietly.   
"I never thought of Chandler in that way, ya know? As a father. He seems to be a natural," Rachel looked at Monica.   
"Yes, he does," Monica whispered, though it was clear to Rachel that Monica wasn't really listening. She studied her   
best friend's face, and couldn't help but notice that Monica was definitely seeing Chandler in a new way. She smiled, and said, "You know, he is quite a catch, now that his wife is gone."   
Monica looked at Rachel, trying to figure out what she meant by that.   
"Well, he still wears his ring, Rach."   
Rachel looked at Monica and smiled. There was definitely something more there. She wondered if Chandler still   
had feelings for Monica. The gang had never really talked to Chandler about it, but between the four of them,   
they had all wondered if Chandler had left because of Monica.   
  
*1998*   
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Ross said, as he, Rachel and Pheobe gathered in Chandler and Joey's apartment.   
Joey had called all of them in a panic, and they had all dropped what they were doing to rush over.   
"He's just gone. He moved out. He left me a bunch on rent money, and a note that says he's sorry."   
"Why would he leave like that? I mean, I know he's been kind of depressed lately, but..." Ross said thoughtfully.   
"He's been like that for over a year," Pheobe said, as though she just realized that it had been that long.   
"That's true," Rachel added, "He's been depressed ever since Monica and Richard got married." Rachel's eyes   
widened, and she looked back and forth at her friends. "Maybe he was in love with Monica!"   
The others looked at Rachel strangely, but then thought that maybe she was right. Chandler had been acting   
very strangely, and the timeline did fit.   
"We should try to find him," Ross said, as the four friends walked out into the night.   
  
*2007*   
  
Rachel debated whether or not she should tell Monica about all of this. She shook her head. It really wasn't her   
business. She had her own broken heart to deal with. She really didn't need to mess with anyone else's.   
  
Monica watched Chandler silently for a minute more, unconsciously smiling to herself. He really was a cute father.   
and Rachel was right, he was quite a catch, especially for a childless divorcee in her 30's. Monica shook her head.   
What was she thinking? Regardless of what this Rebecca woman had done, Chandler was technically a married man.   
  
Wasn't he?


	8. The Art of Marriage

The Pact, Part Eight   
"The Art of Marriage"   
  
"Hey," Chandler said, noticing Monica and Rachel for the first time since they had entered the shop.   
"Hey," Rachel smiled, "You guys ready?"   
Chandler signed something to Elaina, and she looked up at the women, and nodded.   
"Okay," Chandler said, as he picked up the mess that Elaina had created, "Let's go."   
  
Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Elaina met the others outside of the toy shop. The group headed back to Greenwich Village, and settled at Central Perk.   
  
"Mike and the kids are gonna swing by, and we were thinking that maybe we could all go to the zoo or something," Pheobe said.   
"Oh, that sounds good," Monica said.   
"Okay, yeah," the others agreed quickly.   
They chatted for another 20 minutes, and for a while, it felt like old times. The tension between Ross and Rachel seemed to be less noticable, something that Monica silently attributed to Emily's absence. The tension between Chandler and Joey seemed to be   
gone and forgotten, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. They were still missing their old, tight-knit dynamic though, and that saddened Monica. She knew that it would take a lot longer than one day to right the wrongs of the past, but she really hoped that this time, the physical miles that seperated her friends wouldn't push them so far away from each other in mind and spirit.   
  
Monica's thoughts were interrupted when Mike and the kids entered, and the group stood up and headed out. Elaina jumped off of Chandler's lap and took Monica's hand as they walked out, a gesture that brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed hard to force the lump back down her throat, as they walked out onto the street. She had always wanted children, and the fact that she had none left her heartbroken. The connection that she had made with Chandler's daughter filled her with an unexpected euphoria. Her distant smile faded when she realized that eventually, Chandler and Elaina would fly back to Philadelphia, and she would once again be alone.   
She sighed heavily, and shook her head. Her stubborn mind helped force her to enjoy the time that she had with the little girl, and her father.   
  
The zoo was relatively empty, and once inside the park, the group realized that logistically, there was no way that they could all stay together. They all agreed to meet at the food court at one o'clock to eat lunch together. Joey, Phoebe, Mike and the kids took off toward the lion's den, and Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Elaina headed to the acquarium. About halfway there, Ross grabbed Rachel's arm, and pulled her back, allowing some distance to form between them and the other three.   
"Ross, what the hell are you doing?"   
"I wanted to talk to you."   
"Why?"   
"I just...I didn't want you to think I was blaming you or anything for my fight with Emily."   
"Why the hell would I think that?"   
"I dunno, I guess..."   
"Ross, what you and your little British tart do on your own time is frankly not my concern," Rachel hissed.   
"Hey! look, YOU left me, okay? Why are you so mad? I was trying to make peace!"   
"By blaming me for your fight!"   
"I was telling you that I DON'T blame you!"   
"Right." Rachel and Ross had stopped walking, and were now facing each other. Chandler and Monica were so engrossed in their own conversation, that they hadn't even noticed that Ross and Rachel were gone.   
"Rach," Ross said, "I just didn't want your feelings to be hurt, that's all."   
"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept with the copy girl," Rachel seethed.   
  
**   
  
Joey and Mark were standing over the lion's den, both eagerly awaiting the scheduled "feeding time".   
"Do you think they will just let a deer run around in there?" Mark asked innocently.   
"Hmm, I dunno," Joey replied.   
"Sweetie, this isn't like the Discovery Channel. They aren't going to feed them a live animal," Pheobe said, shooting Joey a look.   
"Aw, man!" Joey said, winking at Pheobe.   
"You are my Mom's friend?" Mark asked Joey.   
"Yeah, me and your mom go waaay back," Joey said.   
"Were you her boyfriend?"   
"No, no. Just good friends. Best friends," Joey sighed.   
"I saw you on tv," Mark said, changing the subject suddenly, as children often do.   
"Really? How was I?" Joey smiled.   
"You were funny," Mark laughed.   
"Really? Cool!"   
Phoebe smiled, as she watched Joey bond with her step son. She was happy that he was back, but sad that he would soon be on his way back to California. Although she loved Mike with all her heart, no one in the world understood her like Joey.   
  
**   
  
Chandler and Monica sat on a small bench inside the acquarium, watching Elaina as she pressed her nose up against the glass, trying to get a closer look at the sea life that filled the tank. Chandler smiled. Anytime a fish would swim past Elaina, she would squeal, and giggle with delight.   
"I guess she has never seen fish before," Chandler said, laughing as a large fish swam right past Elaina, causing her to jump up and down.   
"Really?"   
"We don't really get out much," Chandler replied sadly.   
"Do you think Rebecca will ever come back?" Monica was hesitant about broaching the subject, but her curiosity got the better of her.   
Chandler looked at Monica, and blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected such a blunt question. He sighed, and recovered from the mild shock.   
"I used to think she would. That she might come to her senses and see that she has a family who cares about her."   
"You don't think that anymore?"   
"I don't know," Chandler sighed. "I am not really sure I want her to come back. I mean, I think that Elaina definitely needs a mother, but I am not so sure that Rebecca would...I don't know," Chandler shook his head. He hated thinking about all of this, it made him so sad. He felt like, although he was doing his best to raise Elaina, it wasn't enough. She needed a female role model. She needed a mother. Chandler looked at Monica, who was staring at her feet.   
"I guess I am fooling myself, by wearing my wedding band. I wear it because I feel like I should, but it holds no meaning to me anymore." Chandler looked at the band, and turned it on his finger. "I'm about as married as Joey is," he laughed.   
"Or I am," Monica said softly.   
"Yeah," Chandler said, pulling Monica into a hug.   
Suddenly, a Tiger shark swooped past Elaina, causing her to scream, and run from the tank. She ran toward Monica and Chandler, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Chandler's arms, and he hugged her, then set her down, and spoke silently to her for a moment. She seemed to calm down, and once she was settled, she looked up at Monica, and reached out to her. Monica grinned and picked the little girl up, as she and Chandler made their way out of the acquarium.   
  
**   
  
An elderly couple walked briskly past the small patch of bushes and trees that stood next to an empty bird cage in the arboritum. The bushes were rustling wildly, and the couple was sure that a wild animal had escaped from it's cage, and was ready to pounce.   
  
Behind the thick bushes, Rachel pulled herself off of Ross, and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened. One minute she was screaming at Ross, and the next she was making out with him in the dirt. She adjusted her blouse and blew her hair out of her face.   
"Whoa," Ross said, as he sat upright, "What happened?"   
"I'm not sure, but I know Emily isn't going to like it," Rachel said quietly.   
  
  
teehee. 


	9. Where To Go When The Fog Clears

The Pact, Part Nine  
"Where To Go When The Fog Clears"  
  
Phoebe spotted Monica, Chandler and Elaina walking toward the food court, and waved them over.  
"Hey guys," Phoebe said, waving to Elaina.  
"Hey," Monica and Chandler replied simultaniously.  
"Where is everyone?" Chandler asked.  
"Mike is in the bathroom changing the Matthew, and Joey and Mark are getting food," Phoebe explained.  
"They just couldn't wait, huh?" Monica laughed.  
"It's amazing how much Mark and Joey are alike," Phoebe said.  
"Well, they are at about the same maturity level," Chandler said, smiling.  
Phoebe looked at Chandler, slightly shocked. It was the first sarcastic remark she had heard from him since his return. The visit home must have done him some good. Phoebe smiled.  
Mike and Matthew came back minutes later, just as Joey and Mark arrived with a tray full of food.  
"Geez, Joe, you didn't have to buy us all lunch," Monica said  
"What are you talking about? This is mine," Joey said, digging into a basket of fries.  
"Hey weren't Ross and Rachel with you guys?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, but they disappeared a few hours ago," Monica said, "I think they were arguing or something."  
"Uh-oh, we may never see those two again," Phoebe said, shaking her head.  
Just then, Ross and Rachel appeared, and greeted the gang. They took a seat, as far away from each other as they could. The others could feel the strange tension in the air, making them all feel as uncomfortable as they had been the day before at Central Perk. The silence was broken, when Chandler and Ross decided to go get something to eat. Phoebe joined them, and the others stayed behind.  
"Rach, is everything okay?" Monica asked as soon as Ross was out of earshot.  
"Yeah, it's fine," Rachel said quickly, in a tone that told Monica that she was far from fine.  
"Rach, you have a twig in your hair," Joey said through a mouthful of food.  
Rachel pulled the twig out of her hair, and turned beet red with embarassment.  
"Rach, what's going on?" Monica asked.  
Rachel looked at Monica, debating about whether or not she should tell her everything. Ten years ago, she wouldn't have had to think twice. But time, and distance changes everything...doesn't it? Judging from her and Ross' behaviour thirty minutes ago, time and distance may have nothing to do with anything.  
"Rach?"  
Rachel swallowed hard, not sure where to begin.  
  
****  
  
Ross, Phoebe, Chandler and Elaina stood in line at the hot dog booth, gazing at the menuboard.  
"So, uh, guys," Ross started nervously, "I kinda have a problem."  
"Oh, don't worry Ross, I can spot you for lunch," Phoebe said.  
"No, no...uh...I kinda cheated on my wife."  
"What?" Phoebe and Chandler stared at Ross, their jaws dropped in shock.  
"You cheated on Emily? When?" Chandler asked.  
"About, uh, 35 minutes ago," Ross said quietly.  
"You mean you and Rachel?"  
Ross nodded.  
"Oh, my...Ross, what are you gonna do?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
"I don't know! I mean, I don't even know what happened really. One minute, Rachel and I were screaming at each other, and the next thing I knew, we were rolling around next to an empty bird cage," Ross shook his head.  
"You had sex in the arboritum?" Chandler asked.  
"No, we just...kissed...pretty much. But I don't know what to do! I mean, maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, ya know? And if I tell Emily, she'll leave me for sure. And what if Rachel doesn't want to have anything to do with me? I don't want to wreck my marriage for nothing."  
"But if it did mean something to Rachel...you would be willing to wreck your marriage?" Chandler asked gravely.  
"I don't know," Ross shook his head.  
"Sounds to me like you need to talk to Rachel. And to Emily," Chandler said.  
Ross nodded. "Since when did you become the marriage expert," he laughed.  
"Since mine fell apart," Chandler said quietly, as the group moved to the front of the line.  
Ross looked at Chandler, and realized that he was right. He could never take back what happened today with Rachel, but he knew that he had to at least try to make his marriage work. He had made a committment to Emily, and that had to mean something.  
No matter what he may still feel for Rachel.  
  
****  
  
The group left the zoo at dusk, exhausted from the day's events. Phoebe, Mike and the kids decided to call it a night, but promised to be at Monica's early the next morning for breakfast. Joey headed back to the hotel to make a few phone calls, and Ross and Rachel decided that they needed to talk. Chandler, Elaina and Monica headed back to Monica's apartment.  
  
Monica cooked some soup for dinner, but Elaina was so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open at the table.   
"I'll be right back," Chandler said, picking up his half-conscious daughter.  
Monica nodded, and watched Chandler carry Elaina into the guest room. She sighed heavily, and began to clear the table. If some stranger were to peer in on them right now, they would think that they were looking at a family. Monica smiled at the thought. Her smile faded, as she remembered that Chandler and Elaina were going to be heading back to Philadelphia, and that she would once again, be alone. Chandler came out of the guest room, and plopped down on the sofa. Monica grabbed two cups of coffee, and joined him.  
"So, is Elaina excited about going home?"  
"No. I think she is having way too much fun here. We never do anything at home, and I really don't have any friends, so she never sees people."  
"Why don't you move back to New York?" Monica had meant it to be a lighthearted question, but feared that her voice may have betrayed her. There seemed to be more desperation in her voice than she had intended.  
"I've thought about that, but then I wondered what I'd be coming back to. I didn't know who was still here, and I figured you all probably hated me for taking off anyway."  
"You make it very difficult for anyone to hate you, Chandler," Monica said quietly.  
Chandler smiled, and leaned back onto the sofa. He tilted his head back, and closed his eyes.  
"Now that I know you're here, maybe we will move," he smiled slyly.  
"Oh, don't do me any favours," Monica laughed.  
Chandler opened his eyes, and looked at Monica intently. "I've really missed you, Mon."  
"I missed you, too."  
Chandler sighed, and sat up. He looked at Monica, and for the first time, felt an overwhelming urge to tell her everything that had been on his mind since he landed back in New York.  
"Do you want to know why I left nine years ago?" he asked quietly.  
"I though you got a job in Philadelphia," Monica said.  
"No, Philadelphia was just the first flight out of New York the day I decided to leave."  
"What?"  
"I couldn't stay here. After you got married, we never saw you. You moved upstate, and everything changed."  
"You moved because I moved?" Monica looked confused.  
"No, I moved because you got married." Chandler finally said.  
"Wh-what?"  
"I moved because I finally admitted to myself that I wasn't okay with you marrying Richard."  
"You wanted me to stay single and miserable?" Monica said, suddenly feeling annoyed with Chandler.  
"No, I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted..." Chandler shook his head.  
"What?" Monica moved closer to Chandler, and took his hand. She gave it an encouraging squeeze, willing him to continue.  
"I wanted you to be happy with me," Chandler finally finished.  
Monica stared at Chandler in a stunned silence. Her eyes softened, and tears threatened to fall, as Chandler continued.  
"I was so in love with you back then, but I refused to admit it. Then you got married, and everything in my life fell apart. That's why I moved."  
Monica felt warm teardrops slide down her cheeks, and she sniffled loudly.  
"I had no idea," she said softly.  
Chandler looked at Monica, and wiped away the tears that were staining her cheeks.   
"I'm sorry," Chandler whispered.  
Monica laughed, in spite of herself.  
"What's so funny," Chandler asked. his forehead crinkling in confusion.  
"I just can't believe you are telling me this. Especially since..." Monica shook her head, laughing again.  
"Since what?"  
Monica stopped laughing and looked at Chandler. She placed her hand on his face, and fought back anotheet of tears.   
"Since I have found myself falling for you," she whispered softly.  
Chandler's eyes widened in surprise, then softened as he took in exactly what it was Monica was telling him.  
He smiled, and leaned toward her, closing his eyes.  
Monica closed her eyes as she felt Chandler's lips on hers. She sunk into what was easily the best kiss she had ever had. She felt Chandler's arms wrap around her, and she pulled him closer. She felt teardrops run down her cheeks, but it took her a minute to realize that they weren't her own. She pulled away from Chandler, and saw that his eyes were wet with tears.  
"So," Monica grinned, "Why don't you move back to New York?"  
"Mmm, I think we may just have to. How do you feel about dating a single father?"  
Monica smiled, and pulled Chandler in for another kiss.  
  
So this is what she had been missing.  
  
Okay, this one's short, but stay tuned. Everything is not cut-and-dry for Chandler & Monica, and Ross has to make a huge decision. Part Ten soon! 


	10. The Time of Your Life

Thank you for all of the positive feedback on this fic! Its is quickly becoming one of my favourites to write.  
  
The Pact, Part Ten  
"The Time of Your Life"  
  
Ross and Rachel made themselves comfortable in the far corner of Central Perk. It was funny that they had chosen such a warm, familiar place to have this discussion. They quickly ordered their beverages, but once the waitress left them alone, they found that beginning the discussion was not as easy as it would have been ten years ago.  
  
"So..." Ross started.  
  
"So..." Rachel replied, and laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"I um, I wanted to apologize, Rach. I was way out of line at the zoo today,"  
  
"No, no, hey, we were both there ya know? We both wanted..." Rachel paused, realizing that she had no idea what Ross wanted. Hell, she had no idea what *she* wanted.   
  
"Rach, I...I have to go back to London tomorrow morning. I have to go back to my wife. But..."  
  
"But what?" Rachel looked at Ross intently.  
  
"But I don't know what...what all of this means?"  
  
"Ross, are you still in love with me?"  
  
"Are you still in love with me?" Ross replied.  
  
"Please don't answer my question with a question," Rachel said, exasperated.  
  
"Rach, I don't know. I mean, I loved you for so long, ya know? And ten years ago...hell, five years ago, I'd say yeah, definitely, but now...now I don't know."  
  
"Well, do you love Emily?" Rachel asked, fighting to keep her voice even and calm.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I do."  
  
"Well, I think you've answered you're own question, then," Rachel said, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
A long pause followed, and as Rachel studied the design on the wooden table, Ross studied Rachel. The woman sitting in front of him was quite different from the one that he'd known ten years ago. She'd grown, in so many ways. She seemed more settled, more settled in who she was, in what she needed. But brewing just below the calm surface, he knew that the old Rachel still existed to some extent. That spark of a spontanious, sometimes irrational spirit still shone in her eyes. Ross has seen evidence of that when he's kissed her earlier that day. He felt it in his soul. Deep down, he knew he would always love Rachel, but he wondered if what they once had was worth losing all that he had now.  
  
"You never answered my question, Rach," Ross finally said.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Are you still in love with me?"  
  
"Oh. I, um...I don't know. I try not to think about it. About you...anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what time is your flight tomorrow?" Rachel asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Um...1:30," Ross said, taking Rachel's hint.  
  
"Maybe we can share a cab," Rachel said quietly.  
  
"Sure," Ross replied. The two sat in a strange, yet comfortable silence. Neither one of them sure what was going to happen, once they got back to their respective lives, and both were too scared to ask.  
  
***  
  
~The next day~  
  
Chandler woke up suddenly, his heart beating wildly. He realized that he was sweating, and as he sat up, he felt disoriented and had to think about where he was. As he took a deep breath, he realized that he had been having a nightmare. While the nightmare itself was horrible, he smiled at the notion that he had even had a nightmare. It had been a long time since he could remember dreaming-he knew he'd had dreams, but he rarely slept long enough, or deep enough to wake up and have any recollection of anything. His smile broadened when he saw that he was in Monica's bed. He recalled the previous night, and realized that it was hands-down the greatest night of his life. He never, ever thought he would find himself making love to Monica. It was like the best dream he'd ever had, times a million. His smile faded slightly when he realized that he was alone. He looked at the clock-it read 8:05. He pulled himself out of bed, and got dressed. It took him a while to find all of his clothes-geez, were they just throwing their clothes as far as they could last night? Chandler chuckled slightly at the thought. He pulled his baby blue polo over his head, and headed out into the living room. He stopped in the doorway, and smiled at the sight before him. Monica, on the sofa, his daughter in her arms. Elaina was busy colouring, as Monica braided her sandy brown hair. Monica looked up when she heard Chandler.  
  
"Hey you," Monica smiled broadly.  
  
"Hi gorgeous," Chandler said, making his way toward the sofa. As he inched closer, Elaina looked up from her colouring, and upon seeing her father, jumped off of Monica's lap and into Chandler's arms. Chandler kissed her, then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Monica's lips. Monica stood up, and kissed Chandler on the temple.  
  
"I'm gonna start breakfast," she said, "The gang will be here soon."  
  
"Okay. I'm am gonna pack, and get Elaina dressed," Chandler said, as he headed toward the guest room.  
  
"Kay," Monica said. She sighed heavily. Although she was sad that Chandler and Elaina were leaving, the thought that they would be back brought a smile to her lips. Of course, she had been smiling all morning anyway. Thoughts of her night with Chandler flooded her mind, as she fired up the stove. He had been amazing, and Monica could not believe that she had never realized how much he had cared for her before last night. She was truely lucky that he had come back. Everything about this felt right. She was finally going to have the family she'd always wanted. She flipped on the radio, and hummed along at the Green Day song that filled the air.  
  
what's the consolation prize?  
economy sized dreams of hope  
Give me something that I need  
satisfaction guarenteed  
Because I'm thinking about a brand new hope  
the one I've never known  
and where it goes  
  
Because I'm thinking about a brand new hope  
the one I've never known  
'cause now I know  
it's all that I wanted  
("Macy's Day Parade", by Green Day, 2001)  
  
***  
  
The group ate breakfast in silence. They all knew that this would be their last meal together for a while. Chandler, Elaina, Ross, Rachel and Joey were all flying out today. As they sat in silence, all of them wondered what this reunion had meant. Would they keep in contact with each other? Would they vow to meet more often? Were Ross and Rachel getting along? The silence was finally broken when Mark asked his father for more juice.  
  
"So, maybe we should try to do something like this every year or something," Phoebe suggested hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can rotate which city we go to or something," Joey added.  
  
"So, maybe LA next year?" Chandler said.  
  
"Of course there's nothing like New York," Joey pondered.  
  
"And Mon and Pheobe and Mike and the kids all live here..." Rachel added.  
  
"And Chandler and Elaina are moving back to New York," Chandler said, winking at Monica.  
  
"What?" the group said simultaniously.  
  
"I want to come back," Chandler said matter-of-factly, "Plus, I have so much to come back to," he added, gazing at Monica. Rachel caught on, and smiled.  
  
"Aw, I wanna come back to New York!" Joey whined.  
  
"Joey, don't you make, like millions of dollars?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said.  
  
"So just move back! What's stopping you?"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey yelled excitedly.  
  
The gang laughed, and continued eating, happy to have the time together, but sad that it was soon ending.  
  
  
Ross was the first to fly out. He and Rachel had shared a cab, but both avoided any uncomfortable topics. Chandler, Monica, Joey and Elaina shared another cab, and Mike, Phoebe and the kids a third. At Ross' gate, the gang exchanged hugs and tears, and all promised to call and write. Ross looked over his shoulder as he walked toward the gate. The group that stood behind him was his family, in so many ways. He wanted more than anything to move back to New York. He was jealous that Chandler and Joey were going to be back here soon. But his life was in England now, and he knew what he had to do. He had to make things right with Emily. No matter what.  
  
Rachel flew out forty minutes after Ross, and as she headed for the gate, she found that she had no desire to be anywhere but in New York. She shook her head and got onto the plane. Once she got home, everything would be fine, everything would be back to normal. The only problem was...she felt as though she was already home.  
  
Chandler and Elaina hugged everyone quickly, and prepared to board the plane home. Elaina started crying when she realized that Monica wasn't coming with them. Chandler smiled at Monica, and promised to be back in about a week, once loose ends were tied up in Philadelphia. For her part, Monica had agreed to start looking into schools for Elaina.  
Chandler wanted her to get into a routine right away after the move. Chandler and Elaina made their way toward the plane, and Elaina's sobbing grew more desperate and pleading.  
  
"I know, I know, honey, I feel the same way. But we'll see Monica soon," Chandler knew that Elaina could not hear anything that he was saying. He simply said it more to convince himself that everything would go smoothly. He had no reason to believe that it wouldn't...yet.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yeah yeah, it's short, but If I don't go get in line for Harry Potter now, I'll end up sitting next to an obnoxious 13 year-old who spits gummi bears at the screen. uuuuuh.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Unconscious Desires Revealed

The Pact, Part Eleven  
"Unconscious Desires Revealed"  
  
~Milan, Italy~  
  
Rachel walked into her apartment, and sunk down onto her sofa, determined not to move for at least a week. She was so angry at herself, for allowing herself to give in to her feelings for Ross. He was obviously over her. Why couldn't she get over him?  
  
  
~London, England~  
  
Ross sat in the taxi, staring blankly out the window. He knew that he was going to have a tough time getting back into Emily's good graces. They had spoken once on the phone, and Emily was not happy with his decision to stay in New York after she had left. But he knew that she could forgive him, given the opportunity.  
The only problem was, Ross had to convince her that he no longer had feelings for Rachel.  
First, he had to convince himself.  
  
The taxi ride was too short. Before Ross knew it, he found himself standing in front of the flat that he shared with his wife. He sighed heavily, and opened the door.  
  
"Emily? I'm home."  
  
"Hello, Ross," Emily greeted her husband icily.  
  
"Emily," Ross looked at her, and tried to filter through the thousands of thoughts that flodded his brain at that moment.  
He had to talk to her, but he wasn't quite sure how much he should tell her. What he needed was some kind of sign.  
  
"Emily, we need to talk."  
  
  
~Philadelphia, Pennsylvania~  
  
Chandler paid the taxi driver, and picked up his sleeping daughter. He walked into the house, and immediately, he could feel it. Something was different. He put down his suitcase, and wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter, as he walked from room to room, trying to figure out what had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt very uncomfortable in the house. He walked into Elaina's room, and flipped on the light. He jumped back, as a figure turned from the window, and faced him.   
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
  
~London, England~  
  
Emily sat in silence, as Ross revealed the events of the past week to her. He decided that he needed to tell her everything, and let her decide what was best for the two of them.   
  
"So, are you still in love with this Rachel girl, then?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"No, I...I don't know," Ross sighed.  
  
"Ross, I...I don't know what to say. I don't know what you are expecting from me," Emily felt tears lining her eyes, and turned away from Ross.  
  
"I don't know either. I really don't."  
  
"I...I need to think...or something. I think it's best that you not be here right now," Emily looked at Ross, and he nodded.  
  
"Call me on my cell if you need me," Ross said quietly, and left the flat.  
  
In his heart, Ross wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew that he couldn't make the decision, and felt like a jerk for forcing Emily to make the decision for him. It didn't seem right, laying all of this on her. Despite any regrets he may have felt at that moment, he knew that it was too late to take it all back. Emily would decide the fate of their marriage now.  
  
  
~Philadelphia, Pennsylvania~  
  
"Hello, Chandler," Rebecca said quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to...to talk to you."  
  
Chandler looked at the woman standing before him, and realized that he felt absolutely nothing for her. He hadn't really given her a second thought while in New York. But now she was here, back in his home, and Chandler feared that she was here to try and salvage their marriage. Or worse, that she was here to claim her daughter. Both thoughts made Chandler shudder, as he looked at Rebecca, awaiting an explaination.  
  
"I am getting married," Rebecca finally blurted out.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Married. I am getting married, and I need to dissolve out marriage."  
  
"You came here to get a divorce." Chandler stated flatly.  
  
"Essentially. I mean, we've been seperated for so long that..."  
  
"Seperated? You make it sound like we agreed to end the marriage. We didn't. You just left, remember?"  
  
"Chandler, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to get this over with, and move on with my life."  
  
"What about Elaina?" Chandler asked slowly.   
  
"What about her? I'm not asking for custody. You've handled her just fine so far, right?"  
  
Chandler sighed, and shook his head. "I should have realized that you wanted nothing to do with her. You haven't so much as looked at her since we got home. How can you just not care like that? She is still your daughter."  
  
"I am moving to California, and I just think that logistically, visitation would be too difficult," Rebecca explained.  
  
"Right. Well, that's fine, because we are moving back to New York," Chandler said cooly.  
  
"Oh. Okay, well, then, I guess we need to get rid of the house and all that."  
  
"I guess we do."  
  
  
~Milan, Italy~  
  
Rachel dropped her briefcase on the sofa as she walked into her apartment. She had been back in Italy for three weeks, and found that she was totally miserable there without her friends. She had created the illusion of happiness by keeping herself busy over the past few years, but truthfully, she missed New York, and she missed her friends and family. The trip home had cleared a lot of fog in her head. She had come back to Italy, hoping that she could simply get back into her groove. But a week into it, she realized that this was not where she belonged anymore. She requested a transfer back to the New York offices, and found out today that the request was granted. She sat on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be falling back into place. Now all she had to do was forget about Ross, and everything would be perfect. A soft knock on her door awoke her from her daydream. She yawned and stood to answer the door. When she finally opened the door, she was shocked at the sight before her.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"Hi, Rach," Ross said quietly.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Listening to my heart," Ross said, before reaching for Rachel, and pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
  
~New York City, one week later (One month after the reunion)~  
  
"Hi guys!" Monica opened the door, and Elaina ran to greet her, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hey," Chandler walked in and put down his suitcases.  
  
"Were you able to get everything cleared up?" Monica asked, as she pulled out colouring books for Elaina.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it took so long. But in a way, I am glad that Rebecca was there. I was able to get some closure."  
  
"Well, I am just happy that you are back. Talking to you on the phone twice a day just wasn't doing it for me."  
  
"Tell me about it," Chandler replied, pulling Monica into a long kiss.  
  
"I, uh, I have some news," Monica said, pulling away from Chandler and sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Um...I'm not really sure quite how to tell you this," Monica picked up a pear that was sitting in a bowl at the centre of the table, and began to twist the stem nervously.  
  
"Mon, just tell me," Chandler said calmly.  
  
"Okay. I'm uh, pregnant," Monica looked at Chandler, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. I went to the doctor on Tuesday. It's official," Monica put down the pear, and folded her hands on the table.  
  
"Wow. Okay, uh, not that I'm not happy, because, you know, I'd love to have kids with you and all, but I just kind of assumed we'd, you know, date a while first. Monica, that night, you told me you were on the pill. In fact, you insisted that I not use a condom, because you were on the pill."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. You couldn't know that those pills wouldn't work, right?"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, not wanting to continue this conversation. She had hoped that he wouldn't remember their short conversation before they had made love that night. But she knew that she could recall every detail of that night, down to the letter.  
  
Apparently, so could he.  
  
"Monica? Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I, um, I wasn't technially on the pill that night." Monica said quickly.  
  
"You weren't 'technially' on the pill? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chandler stood up and backed away from the table, as he felt the heat begin to rise in his face.  
  
"I...I am so, so sorry, Chandler. You have no idea how sorry I am. I just...all of these children were here, and I wanted one so badly, and I saw how great you are with Elaina and..." Monica looked up at Chandler, and immediately realized that she had said way too much.  
  
"Oh my God. You were trying to get pregnant? So, what, all of that crap about falling for me, that was to get me to have sex with you?"  
  
"No, Chandler, I meant everything I said that night," Monica said, panic filling her voice as quickly as it was filling her soul.  
  
"Really? Because you lied to me about being on the pill, so I just kind of assumed that everything out of your mouth that night was a lie." Chandler felt tears stinging his eyes, and began to silently curse himself for getting so upset.  
  
"I swear Chandler, I didn't lie about that. Please believe me."  
  
Chandler glanced over at Elaina, who was busy colouring on the coffee table. He thought for a second, then looked back at Monica.  
  
"You were never attracted to me before. Ten years ago, when I lived across the hall, you never, ever thought about me in that way. You are attracted to me because of Elaina. You are attracted to the fact that I am a father. That's why you wanted to sleep with me. I can't believe I didn't see this," Chandler ran his fingers through his hair, and walked into the living room.  
  
"Chandler, please, it really wasn't like that, I swear. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How much you have always meant to me."  
  
But Chandler wasn't listening, he signed something to Elaina, then picked her up, and carried her to the door.  
He picked up his bags, and opened the front door. As he walked out, he turned and looked at Monica sadly.  
  
"I cannot believe I let you break my heart again," he whispered, and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, wait! Before you REVIEW, just know that Monica isn't really all evil and coniving, okay? Review, and maybe I'll tell ya more....LOL. 


	12. Maybe Next Time, When I See You, I'll Se...

Thanks for all of the great reviews on this fic. I find the reviews very fun and entertaining!! I especially loved the one where someone said they had a dream about Chandler and Elaina! I feel so special, awww! Also, I know that there hasn't been much with Joey and Phoebe. I am working on that, I promise.  
  
I own none of the original "Friends" characters...apparently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Pact, Chapter Twelve  
"Maybe Next Time, When I See You, I'll See Forever..."  
  
  
~Milan, Italy~  
  
The twenty-four hours following Ross' declaration of love were a blur for Ross and Rachel. They gave new meaning to the term "make-up sex", as they re-discovered their feelings for each other. As the sun rose the following morning, Rachel pulled herself out of bed, and wrapped a sheet around her. She walked out to the veranda, and sunk into a large, cushioned wicker chair. The morning air was cool and crisp, and Rachel smiled as she took in the familiar smell of baking bread, eminating from the bakery below her flat. She would miss that smell, that's for sure. But she knew that moving back to New York was a good thing. It was the right thing to do. She loved living in Italy, but she missed her family and friends so much that it hurt. She sat back in her chair, and began to reminisce about the past. She thought about their tight-knit, loving group of friends. She thought about all that had happened in the past ten years, and began to realize that, through it all, what each of them really needed was each other. Phoebe was lost without Joey, Monica was lost without Chandler, and she was lost without Ross. And they were all lost without realizing how lost and lonely they really were.  
  
It took a pact, a long ago made, but never forgotten pact--a promise of hope and friendship, to bring the group of six together again. And Rachel knew that all of them, each one of them, were happier in those moments than they had been since the night before Monica's wedding. The night of the pact, and the night before everything changed.  
  
But with that change came growth, stability, and maturity. She saw in Phoebe a woman who had spent years trying to find happiness in herself, become a mother of two, someone who was now happy, if for nothing else because she made others happy. She was a wonderful mother and wife, but Rachel knew that Phoebe's friendship with Joey was irreplaceable, and that his decision to re-locate back to New York thrilled her more than she would ever admit. But Rachel saw it in her eyes. Theirs was a friendship that transcended the boundries of love, trust and committment. At least that's how Phoebe had once put it, after two and a half bottles of wine one winter night many years ago.  
  
The years had been rough on Monica, but Rachel knew that she was truley meant to be with Chandler. She would have never admitted it back then, but Rachel never thought that Richard was right for Monica. Rachel had never suspected that Chandler would be the one to steal her best friend's heart, but then, one rarely sees love coming, even from a third-party perspective. Rachel made a mental note to call Monica later in the day. Rachel knew from her last chat with Monica that Chandler and Elaina were due back from Philadelphia a couple of days ago. Rachel smiled, and wondered if they were as content as she was at this very moment.   
  
Rachel was more surprised by Chandler than by any of her other friends. She recalled his strange behaviour in the days following Monica's wedding. Then he just seemed to slowly disappear from their lives until, suddenly, he was just gone. In the weeks following Chandler's strange and sudden move, Rachel had become more and more convinced that she would never see Chandler again. She was truley floored when he walked into Central Perk the day of the reunion. She remembered sitting in the coffeehouse, waiting for him to make a joke to loosen up the group. While she was impressed with his growth, and happy that he had matured, she found that she really missed the Chandler she used to know.  
  
Luckily, Joey hadn't changed a bit. Rachel was really happy about that, especially considering how famous he now was. He was one of Hollywood's hottest leading men, and was now commanding a whopping twenty million dollars per picture. Rachel could not believe how grounded Joey had managed to stay through all that had happened to him. He was just as sweet and cute as he was the day she had met him, and she hoped that that would never change.  
  
"Hey, whatcha thinkin about?" Ross broke into Rachel's thoughts, causing her to jump.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you startled me. I was just thinking about our friends, and how much we have all changed."  
  
"Oh yeah? I guess we really have changed. For the better, in most cases," Ross laughed.  
  
"I want to call Monica, and find out how things are going with Chandler," Rachel said excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ross asked, confusion lining his brow.  
  
"Ross, you can't tell me you missed it," Rachel laughed.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Ross, Chandler and Monica fell in love," Rachel said slowly, as if she were talking to a child.  
  
"What? In three days?"  
  
"No, Ross, it took, like twenty years. You had better be happy for them, because they make each other very happy."  
  
"Huh. How did I miss all this?"  
  
"Maybe you were too busy groping me in the arboritum," Rachel joked.  
  
"So, they are...together?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, that's the impression I got the day we all left."  
  
"So that's why Chandler is moving back to New York!"  
  
"Wow, Ross, for a doctor, you really are slow," Rachel laughed.  
  
To that, Ross picked Rachel up, and carried her back inside, fully intending to make her pay for that last comment.  
  
  
***  
  
~New York City~  
  
Monica sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at her hands. How had it come to this? How had she managed to screw up the best thing that had ever happened to her? It had been two days since her fight with Chandler, and she hadn't been able to reach him at all. She wondered if he had taken Elaina back to Philadelphia. She had never seen him so upset before. But then, she wasn't here the last time he'd left. She felt a chill travel up her spine, and into her fingertips, as she thought about the last thing Chandler had said to her. The idea that she had hurt someone that she loved so much deeply disturbed her. She was a horrible, horrible person. That was when it hit her. She was...just like Richard. Like Richard, she had schemed to get what she wanted-a child. She may not have been aware of it at the time, but she had done something that was just as dispicable as what her ex-husband had done to her. The thought made Monica physically ill. She ran into the bathroom, as she felt a bitter taste rise in her throat. Once she reached the toilet, however, she found that she was only coughing up dry heaves. She hadn't eaten much in the past two days, and she knew that it was bad for the baby. But she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything. The ringing of the phone filled the empty apartment, and Monica pulled herself up off of the bathroom floor, and walked into the living room to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monica? It's Rachel."  
  
"Oh, hey Rach," Monica said quietly.  
  
"How are you? Are Chandler and Elaina back from Philadelphia yet?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"What? Is everything okay, Mon?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. When are you coming back to New York?"  
  
"Thursday. Mon, are you sure you are okay? Should we try to book an earlier flight?"  
  
"No, don't be silly, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay...Ross says hi, by the way...oh, and he says that he is totally okay with you and Chandler."  
  
"That's great but...there is no me and Chandler."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I screwed it all up Rach. Um, look, there is someone at the door, so I'll fill you in when you get back,"  
  
"But--"  
  
"I gotta go, Rach...bye!"  
  
"Monica!"  
  
Monica hung up the phone, drowning out the protests of her best friend. She knew she shouldn't just drop a bomb like that on her and then hang up, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about all of this yet.  
  
Much to Monica's surprise, moments after she had lied to Rachel about someone knocking at the door, someone actually knocked.  
  
"Spooky," Monica muttered, and opened the door.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Chandler, with a look on his face that Monica could not decipher.  
  
"Chandler," Monica whispered, and moved to let him into the apartment.  
  
"We need to talk," Chandler said coldly, and brushed past Monica.  
  
"Where's Elaina?"  
  
"With Mike and Phoebe. One of Phoebe's friends teaches at Elaina's school, so they are all having dinner while we...sort this out," Chandler spat out the last three words quickly.  
  
"Oh. Um, Chandler, look, I--"  
  
"Monica, I need to talk first, okay? 'Cause I don't know if I can get through all that I have to say."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Monica, I...uh, this is so hard." Chandler sat down heavily on the sofa, and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Chandler, you know that you can tell me anything," Monica whispered, as she sat down on the coffee table.  
  
"No, I don't know that Monica, and that's the problem. I trusted you. I trusted you more than anyone. And you took my trust, and you used it against me. I am so, so mad right now...I wanted more than anything to raise a family with you. I've wanted that since...since that day Ben was born and I made you that...stupid promise that pissed you off."  
  
"It didn't piss me off...it was a sweet proposition. I had no idea that you felt like that for so long."  
  
"Maybe it's because I became really good at repressing my feelings for you. I was so good at it that I convinced myself that the feelings weren't real. And I was fine...until you and Richard got married, and then I fell apart again. But you know what? I am not going to let you do this to me again, Monica. I don't deserve this, I really don't.  
  
"I know you don't," Monica whispered, tears streaming down her guilt-ridden face.  
  
"I would love to be able to sit here and tell you that I never want to see you again. That I am going to walk out that door, and forget about you. But I can't. I can't do that to our child. I will not be my father. I will not let that baby grow up resenting it's absent father. And I will not deprive myself of the chance to get to know him...or her."  
  
"Wow. I am really happy that you want to be involved Chandler. And I know that you don't understand why I did what I did, but I'd really like a chance to explain."  
  
"Fine." Chandler relented.  
  
"I never, ever wanted, or meant to hurt you. I didn't even realize I was doing it, really. I...I have been spending a lot of time thinking about what you said, about me being attracted to you because of Elaina. And maybe, in a way, that's true. But Chandler, it is so much more than that. In my heart, I have always loved you, in some way or another, and seeing you again after all these years made me realize that what I needed had been right in front of me for years.   
I was just too blind to see it. As for the baby. You have to understand, that I am rapidly approaching forty, and I was so scared that I would never be able to have children. I am so disgusted with myself, when I think about how awful you must feel, and how..." Monica paused, as she felt her throat close up on her.  
  
"How what?" Chandler asked softly.  
  
"How what I did to you is no better than what Richard did to me." Monica sobbed.  
  
"Oh my God. I never thought of it like that." Chandler said, more to himself than to Monica.  
  
"Chandler, I do love you, and I need you so much. And I know that I am a horrible person, and that I don't deserve you, but I am begging you to please, give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you, and I will never hurt you again."  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, and took in all that she had said slowly.  
  
"Monica, I can't."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Monica felt her heart drop, and she was sure that she could actually hear it breaking apart.  
  
"Not right now. What happened...what you did, it hurt. And I really need more time to...sort some stuff out."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, for at least listening."  
  
"I...I have to go." Chandler stood up to leave, and Monica followed closely behind.  
  
"I am so, so sorry, Chandler." Monica said as Chandler opened the door.  
  
"We'll work something out, Monica," Chandler said, and walked out the door.  
  
"I hope so," Monica whispered to herself. "Maybe next time, when I see you, I'll see forever in your eyes."  
  
  
~*~ 


	13. In a New York Minute

A note about what's been going on on my reviews page-I appreciate *any* feedback, good and bad. Although I do find it ironic that I get a review on this one saying that I am being melodramatic, and at the same time I get a review on another one of my fics saying that the characters aren't fighting enough. I had to laugh at that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Pact, Chapter Thirteen  
"In a New York Minute"  
  
~New York City~  
  
Monica opened her apartment door, and greeted Ross and Rachel warmly, as the entered with their bags.  
  
"Welcome home," Monica said to her brother and her best friend.  
  
"It is so great to be back in New York!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Are you guys hungry? I can make something. Or I can order pizza-"  
  
"Monica, we're fine. Let's just sit and talk for a while," Rachel said, as she sat on the sofa next to Ross.  
  
"Yeah, Mon, we're fine," Ross added.  
  
"Okay," Monica said nervously, and took a seat on her reading chair.  
  
"So Mon, what happened?" Rachel asked softly.  
  
Monica swallowed hard and looked at her hands. She knew that this was why Ross and Rachel had stopped by. She was afraid that she would lose all of her friends, if they all knew what she had done. She had told Phoebe about what she had done, hoping to get some of her offbeat wisdom and advice. To Monica's surprise, Phoebe had taken Chandler's side, and was not talking to Monica. Monica wasn't quite sure why she was surprised by Phoebe's actions. Maybe it was because Chandler had always assumed that Phoebe had only put up with him because he was friends with the others. Monica and Chandler had talked about it once, many years ago.   
  
  
~1995~  
  
"Hey, Mon, you got a minute?" Chandler stuck his head in the apartment door, and saw Monica washing dishes in the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, Chandler, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, not much, I just…uh, can I ask you something, and will you promise not to laugh or anything?"  
  
"Okay. What's going on?"  
  
"Has Phoebe ever said anything to you about me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Has she ever talked about me, you know, when I'm not around?"  
  
"Wow, when did you get so paranoid? She doesn't have a crush on you, if that's what you're asking," Monica laughed.  
  
"That's not what I'm asking," Chandler said, his face deadly serious.  
  
Monica's smile vanished, and she took Chandler's hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just…sometimes I get the feeling that Phoebe doesn't like me very much."  
  
"What? Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just, you know, things that she says, and sometimes the way she looks at me. I know, I'm being an idiot, right?"  
  
"Chandler, Phoebe considers you to be one of her best friends. She just expresses herself a little differently, I guess."  
  
"I guess," Chandler sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?" Monica asked.  
  
"No! No, I don't want her to know about this. This is between us, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Chandler, really, she does like you."  
  
Chandler stood up and nodded, looking less than convinced. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
*  
  
~2007~  
  
"Monica?" Rachel looked at Monica intently, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, please don't hate me, okay?" Monica looked desperate, and Ross and Rachel became increasingly concerned by her behaviour.  
  
"What's going on, Monica?" Ross asked again.  
  
Monica explained everything that had happened between her and Chandler, from the day of the reunion, to what they had talked about two days ago. She carefully gauged Ross and Rachel's reactions, hoping against hope that they would be understanding. Once she finished talking, she sat back in her chair, nervously awaiting their reactions.  
  
"Wow. Mon, I...I am shocked." Rachel said quietly.  
  
"I know. I can't really believe that I am capable of something like this," Monica muttered.  
  
"So, you haven't heard from Chandler since the last time he was here?"  
  
"No. I think I need to give him some space, you know. He was really mad at me."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Rachel asked.  
  
Monica was taken aback by Rachel's offer, but she looked over at Ross, who hadn't said anything since Monica had told her story.  
  
"I don't....no I don't think there is," Monica said.  
  
"Mon, would you mind if I talked to Chandler?" Ross asked, avoiding his sister's eyes.  
  
"Uh, no, no I don't mind. He's staying with Phoebe and Mike, I think," Monica said.  
  
Ross nodded, and stood to leave.   
  
"You-you want to go right now?" Rachel asked, standing up with Ross.  
  
"Yeah. Um, do you wanna stay with Monica?" Ross asked, as they walked toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. Tell Chandler I said hello," Rachel said, and kissed Ross goodbye.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Ross!" Phoebe said, as she opened the door, "Come in! How are you? Where's Emily?"  
  
"Uh, we're getting a divorce," Ross said, as he walked into the house.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry," Phoebe said softly.  
  
"It's okay. It's probably for the best," Ross said.  
  
"Because you're in love with Rachel," Phoebe stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Right," Ross laughed, "Is, uh, Chandler here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the living room. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Ross followed Phoebe into a large, airy living room. The room was surrounded by several large picture windows, and a sliding glass door that led to the back yard. There was a television in the corner, and a large, blue sectional sofa took up most of the floor space. There were toys scattered about the room, and Ross spotted Chandler sitting on the sofa, playing with Elaina and Mark. He looked up when Ross and Phoebe came in.  
  
"Hey, Ross," Chandler said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Hey," Ross said, waving at Elaina and Mark.  
  
"What's up?" Chandler asked, pulling a Lego out of Elaina's hand before she had a chance to put it in her mouth.  
  
"I just came by to...can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, yeah--"  
  
"I'll watch the kids," Phoebe interrupted. "You can use the den if you want."  
  
"Thanks Pheebs," Chandler said, before signing something to Elaina, and leading Ross to the den.  
  
*  
  
"So, what's up Ross?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing, that's all," Ross said quietly.  
  
"I take it you've talked to Monica," Chandler said flatly.  
  
"Yeah. Look, Chandler, I know what you must be feeling, and--"  
  
"Actually, Ross, I am pretty sure you have no idea what I am feeling," Chandler interrupted.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't, but...it couldn't hurt to talk about it, right?"  
  
"Did Monica send you over here?" Chandler asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, I don't think she was very keen on me coming over. So Rachel stayed with her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Rachel says hello, by the way."  
  
Chandler smiled briefly, then turned in his chair, and peered out the window.  
  
"Chandler, I'd really like to hear your side of things."  
  
"Ross, do you remember when I first moved to Philadelphia?" Chandler asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. You, uh, were transferred, right?"  
  
"No, I wasn't. My company didn't even have an office in Philadelphia."  
  
"What? Why-why did you say that then?"  
  
"Because I needed an excuse to leave. Think about it Ross, what could have possibly happened that would make me want to leave New York. That would make me want to give up all of my most important friendships."  
  
Ross thought for a minute, then realized where Chandler was going. "Monica married Richard."  
  
"You guys had no idea how I felt about Monica. But then, I really had no idea how I felt about her. I had to leave, because I knew that I couldn't handle it, handle-them. I tried, but I couldn't."  
  
"I really had no idea," Ross said.  
  
"I know. Look, I don't know how much Monica told you, but--"  
  
"She told us everything."  
  
"Then you know that she knew how much I cared about her. Do you think she used that to her advantage, just a little?"  
  
"I guess," Ross said, his mind in a whirl.  
  
"Ross, I am so angry, more at myself than with Monica. I let myself fall in love with her again, something I swore I would never do. What really pisses me off, is that, in spite of what she has done to me, I still love her. I still want to be with her. But I am so wary of what she will do. I am not even convinced that she cares about me at all."  
  
"She does care about you, Chandler. I can see that in her eyes. She feels awful. Look, I know that what she did was horrendous. But the fact that she feels so guilty and remorseful about it says something about her too. She never inteded to hurt you, she is just so...lost. You really have no idea how bad Richard messed her up, emotionally."  
  
"I'm beginning to get an idea," Chandler muttered.  
  
"I know you are angry. And you have every right to be. I just hope that you will follow your heart. I lost ten years with Rachel, because we were both too stubborn to see that we loved each other, in spite of our faults and mistakes."  
  
"I plan to be a part of that baby's life, and I have told Monica as much. But as for Monica...I think it's just going to take time, ya know? I am not ruling anything out at the moment."  
  
"Good. I gotta say, Chandler, you have really grown up in the past ten years," Ross commented with a slight grin.  
  
"Trust me, it's not by choice," Chandler laughed, as the two friends headed back out to the living room.  
  
*  
  
"Ross, why don't you stay for dinner?" Phoebe offered, as Ross said his goodbye's.  
  
"I'd love to, but Rachel is over at Monica's, and I should really get back."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said, her mood changing noticably, "Well, tell Rachel I said hello!"  
  
"Okay," Ross said, and headed out the door.  
  
****  
  
~Los Angeles, California, One week earlier~  
  
"So, you are really set on moving back to New York then?" Keilyn* was sitting on the edge of her boyfriend's bed, watching him pack up his life.  
  
"Well, I am just so much happier there, you know? Hey, why don't you just come with me?" Joey said. The idea had come to him in New York, but for some reason, Joey felt reluctant to broach the subject.  
  
"Well, my job is here. And my parents live in Apple Valley..." Keilyn reasoned.  
  
"I can buy a private jet, and you can come back whenever you want," Joey said. He couldn't believe that he was making such a crazy offer, but he was beginning to realize that he had fallen for Keilyn, and would miss her terribly if she didn't come with him to New York.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a tempting offer, Mr. Tribbianni," Keilyn laughed, "Let me think about it, okay?"  
  
"Well, you've got about two weeks," Joey said, smiling, "I am filming in New York next month, and I want to be settled in by then."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Joey," Keilyn said quietly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For wanting me to go with you. Even if I decide not to, it's nice to know that you care enough about me to buy me an airplane," she giggled.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'd buy you the moon if I could," Joey grinned.  
  
"Aw, what a charmer."  
  
"Did it make you want to move to New York?" Joey grinned.  
  
"Uhhh!" Keilyn groaned, and tossed a pillow at Joey. Inside, she was torn. She loved California, and she was afraid to make such a committment to Joey, knowing that he could very well change his mind once they got there. Was it worth the risk?  
  
Maybe. It was amazing how one moment had the ability to change your entire world.   
  
What one chose to do with that moment could change everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I am only ending it there because I may start really stinking up this fic if I force myself to write any more.  
Next Part Soon.  
  
  
  
*I named the character Keilyn after my baby neice, Abigayle Keilyn. The name is a combination of my father's name, (Kei--pronounced Kay), and the my brother's girlfriend's grandmother's name, Lynn. I love it, and have been dying to use it in a fic! 


	14. The One That Ends With A Funeral & A Bro...

Okay, as I have been getting complaints that my fics are too heavy and dramatic, I've decided that I am gonna start putting warnings before any chapter that may be dramatic and non-"Friend"-ly.  
  
Warning: This chapter is ridiculously dramatic, heavy, and sad. (I mean really, the word "funeral" is in the title, so you can't expect anything less from me.)  
  
  
The Pact, Chapter Fourteen  
"The One That Ends With A Funeral & A Broken Heart"  
  
  
Phoebe closed the door behind Ross, and sighed heavily. She wondered if perhaps she was being too hard on Monica. After all, even Chandler seemed to be pretty forgiving of the whole situation. Phoebe thought back to the night of the reunion, and recalled the look of sadness and longing in Monica's eyes when she looked at Matthew. She did feel sorry for Monica, she'd been through so much. But Phoebe couldn't help but feel that Monica had taken advantage of Chandler, and that angered her. Phoebe watched from the doorway, as Chandler played with Mark and Elaina. She could certainly understand why Monica was attracted to him now. The phone rang, waking Matthew, and causing Phoebe to jump. Chandler looked over his shoulder, and saw Phoebe grabbing the phone, as she walked toward Matthew, who was now wailing at the top of his little lungs.   
Chandler walked over to Phoebe and took Matthew from her arms. She thanked him quietly, and turned to concentrate on the call.  
  
Chandler had managed to calm Matthew, and had just placed him back onto his blanket, when he heard the phone drop. He instructed Mark to watch the other children, as he raced through the house, looking for Phoebe. He finally found her in the kitchen, her face white and her back against the cabinets. She was staring at the phone as if it had attacked her or something. The receiver was beeping from being off the hook for so long. Chandler picked up the receiver, and clicked it off.  
  
"Phoebe?" Chandler said quietly, knowing that she was barely aware of his presence. When she didn't reply, he tried again.   
  
"Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Chandler, startled by his apparent sudden appearance.  
  
"Pheebs, honey, what happened?"  
  
"I...we, uh. the, uh children?" Pheobe stuttered, as a million thought began to whirl through her head.  
  
"Phoebe, what's going on?" Chandler was beginning to panic.  
  
"We, um, have to go to the hospital," Phoebe said, and her voice began to tremble, "It's Mike."  
  
Chandler's eyes widened, and he was beginning to get the idea. He wrapped his right arm around Phoebe, and led her into the hallway. He rounded up Elaina and Mark, and picked up Matthew.   
  
"Come on," Chandler said quietly, and led the group out to the car.  
  
"Where are we going, Uncle Chandler?" Mark asked.  
  
"We are going on a little trip," Chandler said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.  
  
"What's wrong with my Mom?" Mark asked. Chandler looked over at Phoebe, and saw that she was crying.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," Chandler said to both Phoebe and Mark, as he raced toward the hospital. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and called Monica. Ross and Rachel were still there, so he asked the three of them to meet him at the hospital.  
  
"Why, what's happened?" Monica asked, already in a panic.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mon, just hurry," Chandler said before hanging up to concentrate on the road.  
  
Chandler, Phoebe and the children raced into the hospital ten minutes later, and Chandler left Phoebe and the kids in the waiting area went to the front desk to find out what was going on. The snippy receptionist told him to sit down, and a doctor would be out shortly. He walked back over to the waiting area, and sat down next to a shell shocked Phoebe. In all of the years that he had know Phoebe, he had never seen her this shaken up. He considered her to be one of the strongest people he'd ever met. He honestly did not know what to do for her, so he did the only thing he knew how to do--he wrapped his arms around her, and held her, hoping that it was not as bad as she thought it was.  
  
Monica, Ross and Rachel came into the ER minutes later, looking panicked and lost. Chandler had given them little information, so they honestly had no idea who they were there to see. Once they saw the state that Phoebe was in, however, they had a feeling that it was Mike, and that it was bad.   
  
"Chandler, what's going on?" Ross asked quietly.  
  
"We don't know anything yet," Chandler said sadly. He looked at Phoebe, who seemed to be barely holding on.   
"Monica," Chandler said, startling her, "Can you take Matthew?" Monica nodded, and took the sleeping baby from Phoebe. Without saying it, Ross and Rachel knew that they would be looking after Mark and Elaina.  
Once Phoebe's arms were free, she simply held onto Chandler as though her own life depended on it.  
  
"Mrs. Martinez?" a tall, dark-haired doctor called out into the waiting area. Phoebe and Chandler looked up, and Phoebe stood and turned, silently asking Chandler to come with her. She wasn't sure she could handle this on her own. She had been through so much in her life, and she always thought she would be able to handle anything. But she never saw this coming, not at all. She and Chandler walked out of earshot, so that Mark would not be able to hear what was going on. Phoebe didn't want him to hear bad news from a stranger.  
  
"Mrs. Martinez, I'm very sorry, but there was nothing we could do for your husband," the doctor said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Chandler asked, as he felt Phoebe begin to tremble.  
  
"Mr. Martinez was shot by a former client. The police are on their way. They'd like to have a word with you," the doctor said softly to Phoebe, who wasn't really listening.  
  
Chandler stood there in shock. He knew that Mike was a private investigator, but he never really though that his job was dangerous. He just thought that he took photos of cheating husbands for their suspicious wives or something.  
He looked at Phoebe, and thought that she had lost so much in her life, she truly did not deserve this. He led her back to the waiting area, and sat her down in a chair. The others looked at Chandler expectantly, but he simply shook his head, hoping that they would get the message.   
  
The police arrived ten minutes later, and asked to speak to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at the children, and Ross took the hint, asking them if they wanted to go get some jello in the cafeteria. They always had jello at hospitals. Chandler translated Ross' question for Elaina, and was happy when she nodded enthusiastically. She took Monica's free hand, and followed Ross, Rachel and Mark. Once they were gone, the police told Phoebe what they knew about the person that had killed her husband. They told her that he was still at-large, and that they feared that the man may come after Phoebe and the children as well.  
  
"Do you have some place else that you can stay, Mrs. Martinez?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so," Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"We are working as quickly as we can. We will need to know where you are staying," the officer said, handing Phoebe his card. "Call me as soon as you know. We'll be in touch." With that, the officers left Chandler and Phoebe alone.  
  
"Pheebs, what can I do?" Chandler asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said honestly. Chandler simply nodded, and hugged his old friend tightly.  
  
**  
  
Without hesitation, Monica told Phoebe that she and the children were welcome to stay with her as long as they needed to. This surprised Phoebe, considering the way she had been treating Monica lately. But Phoebe was in no mood to argue, and simply agreed that they would stay there temporarily. This put Chandler in a precarious position. Since he and Elaina had been staying with Phoebe, he now had nowhere to go. Ross and Rachel were still staying in a hotel, since they had just recently moved back from Europe. Chandler did not want to stay in a hotel, but he felt a bit uneasy about staying with Monica. Plus, she already had a houseful, with Phoebe, Matthew and Mark. In the end, Monica insisted that he stay, if for nothing else, than to help Phoebe. He finally relented.  
  
"Chandler, I can sleep on the couch. You should sleep in my room with Elaina," Monica argued later that night.   
  
"Forget it, you are pregnant. You and Elaina can sleep in there, I'm taking the couch."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Monica, you are not getting your way on this," Chandler stated flatly, his eyes telling her that she would not win this one.  
  
"Fine," Monica said quietly.  
  
"Monica, are you sure about this? I mean, maybe I'll be okay in the house..." Phoebe said, entering the living room after putting both Mark and Matthew to bed. She had just explained what had happened that day to Mark, and he had cried for most of the evening, which had worn him completely out. Phoebe found that telling her son about his father's death was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. She had stayed with him until he finally fell asleep, and began dozing off herself, until she heard Chandler and Monica arguing over the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Don't be silly, Phoebe, you are staying here, and that's final," Monica said. She'd be damned if she was going to lose two arguments in the same night.  
  
"It's fine, Pheebs, you and the boys will stay there, Monica and Elaina in her room, and I'll be out here," Chandler said quietly, before picking up a sleeping Elaina, and carrying her into Monica's room.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this," Phoebe said sadly.  
  
"Phoebe, the most important thing right now is your's and the boys' protection. You can stay here as long as you need to," Monica said softly.  
  
"Even after the way I've been treating you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"C'mon, we all know I deserved it. Let's just focus on keeping you guys safe," Monica said quickly, not wanting to continue on the sore subject of her pregnancy.  
  
Phoebe nodded, as Chandler came back out into the living room.  
  
"So," he said, "who needs a stiff drink?"  
  
Monica pulled out a bottle of wine, and two glasses, while Chandler and Phoebe took a seat on the sofa. Phoebe sighed heavily, knowing that the next few days were going to be horrible. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and wondered if she would ever be the same again. Chandler picked up on her worries, and scooted closer to her on the sofa.  
  
"Pheebs, if you wanna talk, we're here," he said quietly. But Phoebe didn't want to talk, she just wanted to wish this entire day away. She kept hoping that she would wake up, and find that this had all been one long, horrible dream. She felt Chandler put his arm around her, and silently thanked him for being such a great friend. She layed her head on his chest, and felt soft tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
Monica walked over with the wine, and sat on the other end of the sofa. She knew it was unbelievably selfish, but she felt a small pang of jealousy. She wanted Chandler's arms around her so badly it hurt. She mentally scolded herself, knowing that she had made her own bed--she was going to have to sleep in it. Plus, Chandler was just being a good friend, something that she could take a lesson from, apparently. She shook her head, and handed Chandler and Phoebe a glass of wine.  
  
Two hours later, Phoebe was finally able to fall asleep, though it was evident from the look on her face that she was not sleeping peacefully. Chandler picked her up carefully, and walked her into the guest room. He pulled a blanket over Phoebe and Mark, and looked into Matthew's bassinet. He sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that he was going to be having another one of these. As much as he loved Elaina, he sometimes felt overwhelmed with all that came with raising her. Of course this time it would be different, since he was certain that Monica was not going to take off, and abandon her family. But remembering how difficult it was for him and Elaina in those first few months after Rebecca's departure made Chadnler realize that his place was here. As much as he hated what Monica had done, he knew that he could never hate her. He had to forgive her for the sake of the baby. He wanted his children to have two parents, and a balanced life, something that he never had. He sighed again, and pulled Matthew's tiny blanket up around him, before leaving the guest room quietly. When he came back out into the living room, he saw that Monica was in the kitchen, rinsing out the wine glasses.   
  
"Mon, we need to talk," Chandler said quietly. Monica turned off the water, and looked over at Chandler.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"We need to talk," Chandler repeated.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Monica said slowly, and dried her hands before heading back into the living room.  
  
"Mon, I know that things are never going to be the same between us, but..." Chandler stopped, and ran his hands through his hair. "But I need you to know, that I want to be here, that I want to be a good father, and--"  
  
"Chandler, I know that you will be a good father. You already *are* a great father. I am not expecting anything from you," Monica interrupted.  
  
"Mon, as much as I want to hate you for this...I can't. After everything that happened today, I just...I don't want to wake up one day, and discover that I have lost something that I never really had. I want to believe that we can work this out, and that you really do love me, but--it's just going to take time."  
  
"Chandler, I do love you, and knowing that I have hurt you is killing me. If I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I need you, and love you, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Man, we sound like a bad tv movie-of-the-week," Chandler laughed, his head still woozy from the wine that he and Phoebe had consumed.  
  
"I guess," Monica laughed. "So...we are gonna be okay?"  
  
"Let's see what happens," Chandler said, his half-smile fading. "One step at a time, okay?"  
  
"I can live with that," Monica smiled.  
  
"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I think we'd better get some sleep," Chandler yawned.  
  
Monica took the hint, and headed for her bedroom. "Goodnight, Chandler," she said, before stepping into her room.  
  
"Goodnight, Monica."  
  
****  
  
~Los Angeles, California~  
  
"Joey, what's going on?" Keilyn walked into Joey's apartment, and saw that it was almost totally empty. "I thought you were leaving in two weeks," she said.  
  
"I got a call last night. Remeber my friend Phoebe, the one I was telling you about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Her husband was murdered yesterday. I gotta get back there, Ross says she's a wreck," Joey was walking around the apartment, making sure that everything was packed.  
  
"So you are leaving early?" Keilyn asked.  
  
"I have to, babe, she needs me," Joey stopped wandering, and looked at Keilyn. "I'm sorry. If you need more time, I understand."  
  
"No, Joey, I don't think I need more time. That's why I came by. I've made my decision."  
  
  
****  
  
Joey landed at La Guardia twenty-four hours later, and was met at the gate by Chandler and Ross.  
  
"Hey guys," Joey said, hugging his friends, "How is she?"  
  
"Not great," Chandler said, "But better than she was two days ago."  
  
"When is the funeral?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Ross said, as they walked toward the luggage area.  
  
"Is your girlfriend coming out here, Joe?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No. She decided that she wanted to stay in LA," Joey fought to hold back his tears. He didn't realize how much he loved Keilyn, until he realized that he had lost her. He was beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision.  
  
"Oh. Sorry man," Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah," Joey whispered.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, the guys walked into Monica's apartment. One look at Phoebe, and Joey knew that he had, in fact, made the right choice. Without a word, he walked over to Phoebe, and hugged her tightly, hoping that he could help take away just a little bit of her pain. While his heart was still breaking, he knew without a doubt that he belonged here, with his friends.   
  
This was where they all belonged.  
  
~*~  
  
oooookay. I guess I could make that the end. I was thinking about continuing, esp with Phoebe's story, but holy, crap this thing has lots of chapters, eh? Anyhoo, lemme know what you think. 


	15. If Only We Could Start Again

Warning: The following may contain overly-dramatic, sappy, cliched material. Read at your own risk, and then leave a little review at the end.  
  
The Pact, Chapter Fifteen  
"If Only We Could Start Again"  
  
~New York City~  
  
The air in the apartment was filled with emotion. Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, Chandler & Monica sat in the centre of the living room where they had spent their twenties. There they had shared their horrible dating stories, their broken hearts, their greatest fears, and their biggest dreams. They had been the best of friends, and much, much more. They had been a family. They had spent holidays together, when their own families couldn't, or didn't come through. Their first major holiday together was Thanksgiving. They'd spent it together, because flights had been missed, parents had gone on vacation, or were just not there at all. Then there was that ridiculous VD ad that Joey had been suckered into. But it turned out to be a fantastic day, one that would be recalled in conversations for years to come.  
  
Today, they sat in the once-purple-and-now-blue apartment in silence, their children sleeping in the adjacent bedrooms. Mike's funeral had ended over two hours ago, but it felt more like years had passed. Rachel looked around the room, at the people that she had once known better than she'd known herself. Joey was going through what was probably the worst heartbreak he'd ever experienced. Something in his eyes told her that he would never be the same because of it. There had always been a light in his eyes, a flicker of innocence. That light had faded, as a result of his loss, and that saddened Rachel.   
  
The strain and heartache that filled Monica's eyes was painfully evident, even from across the room. Rachel wondered what could have possibly been going through Monica's head when she did what she did. It seemed so completely out of character for her. Rachel saw the way that Monica looked at Chandler, and wondered how they would ever be able to get past all of this.  
  
One look at Ross, and Rachel's heart filled with hope for her best friends. Rachel thought about all that she and Ross had been through, and realized that their relationship was stronger now, than it had ever been. Maybe it was because they had both grown up a bit in the past ten years. But Rachel was sure that it was because they had been through so much. The incident with Mark, and that copy place girl--what was her name again? Carrie? Rachel shook her head. It didn't matter anymore. They had been able to establish a deep trust in their short time together in Italy. Rachel knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she and Ross would be together forever.  
  
Rachel wished that she could say the same for Phoebe and Mike. Phoebe looked so utterly lost without him. Rachel looked at Phoebe, as she leaned on Chandler, and wondered how she had been able to survive so much. She didn't need Phoebe's psychic abilities to see that her spirit was dark. Chandler had spent much of the week prior to the funeral, trying to convince Phoebe that she needed to keep it together for her children, if for nothing else. It seemed to work, because despite her broken heart, Phoebe was doing everything that she could for her children.  
  
Rachel wondered if Chandler was unconsciously keeping himself distracted by helping Phoebe. She knew that he was still hurting, though he was trying hard not to let it show. He was not as jovial and sarcastic as he was ten years ago, but he was obviously trying not to let his hurt feelings show. It was in some ways more painful to see that anything else. Rachel knew that he was doing it in part because of Elaina, and in part because of Phoebe. But Rachel knew Chandler better than he thought she did, and she knew that part of the act was a stubborn attempt to prove to Monica that he would be okay. Rachel shook her head. So much had happened to change their group, yet deep down, they were all the same people that they were ten years ago. They were just more jaded, more cynacal, and more mature.  
  
A sharp knock on the door shattered the comfortable, yet eerie silence that had permiated the room for the last twenty minutes. Monica stood up slowly, and walked over to open the door.  
  
"I'm looking for Phoebe Martinez?" a uniformed police officer said quietly.  
  
"She's here," Monica replied, "Come on in."  
  
The officer entered, and Monica looked over at Phoebe. She and Chandler stood up, and approached the officer.  
  
"Mrs. Martinez, I'm Officer Maxwell. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.."  
  
"Sure. Let's go outside," Phoebe said quietly. She didn't want Mark to wake up and walk out to find them talking about the murder.  
  
Officer Maxwell walked out into the hallway, and Phoebe began to follow. She turned to the group.   
  
"I'll be right back," she said quietly. The others nodded in unison, as Phoebe looked at Chandler. He took the hint and followed Phoebe out into the hallway.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Ross thought aloud.  
  
"I hope they found the bastard who did this," Rachel replied.  
  
"Me too," Monica said quietly.   
  
"Phoebe and Chandler seem to be pretty close now, huh?" Joey said, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"I guess," Monica said distantly.   
  
"He's helped her out a lot," Rachel said quietly, all the while wondering if there was a deeper meaning behind Joey's seemingly innocent statement.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the door opened, and Phoebe and Chandler came back into the apartment.  
  
"What happnened, Pheebs?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They found the guy who did it. He confessed and everything. The police are wrapping everything up, but they think it's safe for me and the boys to go home." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, that's great!" the gang responded positively to the news, as Phoebe and Chandler sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"I'm just happy that there is a little bit of closure. I think that the boys will be much happier once we get home," Phoebe said, then thought about the way she had said it. "I didn't mean that we don't appreciate what you've done for us, Monica, I just--"  
  
"Phoebe, it's okay, I understood what you meant," Monica said solemnly.  
  
Another silence formed, this one heavier and much more uncomfortable than the last. Finally, Rachel broke the silence, by asking the question that had been asked hundreds of times before;  
  
"Do you guys wanna go get some coffee?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
The next morning, Phoebe began packing up her things, and got the boys ready to go back home. She pulled her bags out into the living room, and went back into the bedroom to get Matthew. As she came back out into the living room, Chandler, Elaina and Monica came into the apartment, carrying coffee and bagels.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs," Chandler said, as he put Elaina down. She ran off into the living room, and sat down next to Mark, who was watching cartoons.  
  
"Hey guys," Phoebe replied, and set Matthew down next to his brother.  
  
"You want some coffee?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Phoebe picked up one of the paper cups, and sat down at the kitchen table. "So, Chandler, you know that you are welcome to stay with us again, if you want to."  
  
"Thanks, Phoebe. I think It will be better if I stay here for now. Monica and I have talked about it, and she's okay with it, so I think we'll just stay here, until I can find an apartment. That is, of course, as long as you are gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really," Phoebe said, as Monica excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Phoebe turned back to Chandler. "Are you sure about this, Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Look Phoebe, I know you're concerned, but I'd really like to try and work all this out. Plus, I don't want to keep moving Elaina around like this. It's not good for her."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe relented, "but if you need anything, you call me, okay?"  
  
"Funny," Chandler laughed, "I was about to say the same thing to you."  
  
****  
  
Two nights later, Monica was awakened when the phone rang in the middle of the night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monica, it's Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure. Is Chandler there?"  
  
"Yeah," Monica sighed, "hang on." Monica pulled herself out of bed, and walked over to Chandler and Elaina's room.  
She shook Chandler softly, and he jerked his eyes open.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure. Phoebe wants to talk to you." Monica could not hide the bitterness in her voice as she handed the phone to Chandler and walked out into the living room. She was too tired to even try. She was angry because Phoebe was going to Chandler, and not her. She and Phoebe used to be best friends, but now she was turning to Chandler. She had convinced herself that that was the only reason she was jealous. Deep down, she knew that it was much more.  
  
"Mon, can I leave Elaina with you? Phoebe thinks that there is someone trying to get into her house." Chandler walked into the living room, fully dressed.  
  
"Shouldn't she call the police?"  
  
"She already did, they're on their way," Chandler explained.  
  
"Then why are you going over there?" Monica felt herself becoming aggitated for no good reason.  
  
"Because she's scared," Chandler said, aggrevation creeping up onto his face. "Monica, what is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't have--it's nothing. You'd better go."  
  
"Whatever," Chandler said, clearly annoyed with the entire exchange. He left quickly, slamming the door on his way out.  
  
Monica looked at the door, tears welling up in her eyes. Why couldn't she leave well enough alone? Chandler was willing to work things out, he was willing to give her a second chance. Why was she trying to ruin that? She groaned in frusteration, and flopped down onto the sofa.  
  
****  
  
"Phoebe?" Chandler walked into the darkened house, and felt his heart crawl up into his throat. It was too quiet, and Chandler did not like the feeling that he was getting in his gut. He scanned the living room, looking for some sign that Phoebe and the kids were alright. He heard something brush up against the wall, and he turned quickly, but no one was there. He walked into the kitchen, and heard footsteps behind him. He swung around, and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Chandler found himself surrounded by three screaming police officers.  
  
"Get on the ground!" the officers yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, I'm a friend of Phoebe's!"  
  
Chandler's protests were drowned out by the demands for him to get on the ground. Finally, he relented, and layed down on the cold tile floor. The officer who had approached him initially put his gun back into his holser, and handcuffed Chandler, before leading him out of the house.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"Chandler!" Phoebe said, as she and the boys came out from behind a large officer.  
  
"Phoebe, would you please tell these people that I am not a crazy lunatic killer!"  
  
"It's okay," Phoebe laughed, "He's a friend of mine."  
  
*  
  
After several profuse apologies, and a quick scan of the perimeter of the house, the officers left, leaving an aggitated Chandler and an amused Phoebe drinking tea in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad that you can laugh at my expense," Chandler said flatly, as Phoebe fought unsuccessfully to contain another set of giggles.  
  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe said, after her latest set of giggles subsided.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you smiling again," Chandler smiled.  
  
Phoebe sobered, and looked at Chandler. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"Anytime, Pheebs."  
  
"So, how are things going with Monica? Any progress?"  
  
"Well, we seem to be getting along okay. Though I am a little pissed at her right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She got mad at me for coming over here in the middle of the night. I don't get it, I really don't," Chandler shook his head.  
  
"She probably thinks there is something going on between us," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Yesterday I got a lecture from Joey about how 'you and I' are a bad idea," Phoebe said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know! Look, I know that we are both messed up emotionally, but please! This isn't some sappy soap opera!"  
  
"It could be a sappy soap opera, though," Chandler laughed.  
  
"Yes, next week we'll discover that Monica is really your sister!" Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Yes, and Rachel is really a man!" Chandler added triumphantly.  
  
"But first, you and I need to have a torrid love affair," Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I've already knocked up one of my friends, so what the hell?" Chandler's face went serious, as he thought about what he had just said.  
  
Phoebe saw him sober, and placed her arm on him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just--I dunno. I mean, I always wanted to have children with Monica, I just--I never thought my life would turn out like this."  
  
"I know, neither did I," Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"So much for your 'psychic powers' huh?" Chandler said jokingly.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe slapped Chandler on the arm, then pulled him into a hug.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," she whispered.  
  
"Funny," Chandler said quietly, "I was about to say the same thing to you."  
  
Before Chandler knew what had hit him, he felt Phoebe's lips on his. His instincts took over, and he kissed her back, pulling her toward him as they made their way to the kitchen floor. Seconds later, Chandler recovered from the initial shock, and pulled away quickly.  
  
"Oh, God, Pheobe, what the hell are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry," Pheobe pulled herself up and onto a stool.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. I think you're right, we are both pretty emotionally messed up right now."  
  
"Maybe we should keep this between us," Pheobe said quickly.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. I--I'd better go."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're gonna be okay, right?"  
  
Chandler smiled, breaking the strange air that had formed between them since the kiss.   
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine."  
  
Chandler walked out of the house, and Phoebe sighed, hoping that Chandler was right. She didn't really want to kiss him, it just happened. She really hoped that she hadn't screwed up her friendship with Chandler. She shook her head, and walked back into her bedroom, hoping that tomorrow would be slightly less eventful and humiliating.  
  
**  
  
Chandler entered Monica's apartment quietly, hoping that Monica was asleep in her room. As he shut the door, Monica sat up, and flipped on a small table lamp. Chandler could see that she had been crying.  
  
"Mon, are you okay?" he said, walking over to the sofa.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Chandler. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know that you are just trying to be a good friend to Phoebe. I had no right to be angry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay Mon. Let's just say your hormones are all out of whack, okay?" he laughed.  
  
Monica laughed, as Chandler pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'm sorry if you felt like I don't trust you. Because I do."  
  
Chandler closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his voice even.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
****  
  
Rachel got out of the cab, slamming the door. She had just had what was quite possibly the worst day of her professional life. Her presentation had fallen flat, her co-worker had gotten the promotion she had been vying for, and she had gone through three different pairs of nylons, due to multiple holes and runners caused by her death-trap of a desk. To make matters worse, it was pouring rain, and the cab that she had just stepped out of had just splashed muddy water all over her new dress and jacket. She shivered, and screamed in frusteration, before making her way up to the new apartment she shared with Ross. Once she got to the third floor (via the stairs, since, naturally, the elevator was broken), she pulled off her slingback pumps and turned the knob to her apartment door. Locked.  
  
"Shit," she said loudly, and fumbled with her keys before finally getting the door open. Rachel walked in, hoping that Ross was home, so that she could vent. Much to her chagrin, the living room was dark, and quiet.   
  
"Ross?"  
  
No answer.   
  
"Damn." Rachel made her way into the bedroom, and pulled off her muddy clothes. She grabbed a clean towel, and walked into the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw that there was already a bath drawn, and roses and candles filled the room with a sweet smell and a warm glow. Rachel smiled, and turned just in time to see Ross standing behind her.  
  
"I heard you had a rough day," he said quietly.  
  
"You did? How?"   
  
"I have my ways," Ross said, taking Rachel's towel from her. "Now go get cleaned up, you're a mess," he smiled.  
  
Rachel shot Ross and evil glare, then walked toward the tub. She turned back and saw Ross' retreating figure, and wondered what he was up to. She decided not to think too hard about it, as she sunk into the bubbles and warm water.  
  
Ross re-appeared a few minutes later, with a tray full of food, and wine.  
  
"I really don't deserve you," Rachel moaned, as Ross pulled up her right foot and began to massage it.  
  
"I know," Ross said smugly, with a giant grin on his face. He continued to watch her while she ate, with the same goofy grin on his face.  
  
Rachel looked at Ross, her brow furrowing. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just--I love you," Ross said shyly.  
  
Rachel felt butterflies form in her stomach, and almost had to laugh at her reaction to Ross' words. It wasn't the first time he'd said them to her, but it had been so long, it felt like the first time. She grinned broadly, and put her food down on the stool that sat next to the tub. She pulled her foot away from Ross and wrapped her bubbly arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, and kissed him softly, before pulling him, fully clothed, into the tub.  
  
~*~  
  
I thought it'd be better to end this chapter on a slightly more positive note, lol. Plus, I know that Ross and Rachel haven't been doing much lately. I am working on that, I promise. Okay, review!!!!!!!! 


	16. May Your Days Be Merry, & Bright...

The Pact, Chapter Sixteen  
"May Your Days Be Merry, and Bright..."  
  
~New York City~  
  
"Okay, so I've still gotta get gifts for Monica, Chandler and Elaina," Rachel said, as she looked at a small, tattered piece of paper.   
  
"Okay, but hon, I think we can try to get them later. I can't carry any more bags," Ross said, as he fumbled with the ten shopping bags that Rachel had piled on him.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," Rachel said, pulling two small bags from Ross.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Ross mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I think we should get Elaina something from FAO Schwartz. She likes stuffed toys," Rachel suggested.  
  
"Sure. Hey, Rach, have you talked to Monica lately?"  
  
"Yeah, I talk to her every day, why?"  
  
"I mean, has she said anything about what's going on with her and Chandler? Cause Chandler never talks,"  
  
"Well, he still sleeps in the guest room with Elaina. Monica said that after Phoebe moved out he was kind of distant. She says he is starting to come around, especially now that she is showing. He seems genuinly thrilled about the baby."  
  
"Well, that's something," Ross nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I know Monica wants more. I mean they live together, but they don't 'live together', ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, give him time. I'm sure he'll come around. Can we leave now?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Rachel sighed, as they headed for the exit.  
  
****  
  
"Phoebe?" Joey walked into the house, carrying several bags full of gifts.  
  
"Uncle Joey!!" Mark yelled, as he bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Hey dude!" Joey replied, hugging Mark. "Where's your Mom?"  
  
"In here," Phoebe yelled from the kitchen. Joey walked in, and saw that the kitchen looked like it had been attacked by flour. White powder seemed to cover every surface. In the corner, Matthew was seated in a play pen, slightly floured himself.  
  
"Pheebs, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Uncle Joey said a bad word," Mark tattled.  
  
"Sorry, I meant, what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"Making Christmas cookies, obviously," Phoebe stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Obviously," Joey repeated, as he put down his bags, and walked over to Matthew. "Hey buddy," Joey said.  
  
"Jo-pee," Matthew replied, smiling.  
  
"Hey! He's almost got it!" Joey said excitedly.  
  
"Yep!" Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Are you gonna go to Monica's for dinner this year?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I mean, Monica invited us," she said.  
  
"She's not mad at you anymore, is she?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I told her what happened, and she seemed to be okay with it. Plus, her and Chandler had a really, really long talk," Phoebe said, as she rolled dough out onto the counter.  
  
"I still can't believe you kissed him," Joey said.  
  
  
****  
  
~Five Weeks Earlier~  
  
"Hey guys," Phoebe said, as she and the boys came into Monica's apartment.  
  
"Phoebe," Monica said coldly, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not much. Anything interesting happen to you over the weekend, Pheebs?" Monica prodded.  
  
"Well, the police thought that Chandler was an intruder, and brought him out in handcuffs. That was pretty funny," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Anything else?" Monica glared at Phoebe, and she finally picked up the hint.  
  
"Um, Mon--"  
  
"Chandler," Monica called, interrupting Phoebe.  
  
"What?" Chandler said, as he came out of his room, carrying Elaina.  
  
"Can you take the boys to the park with you? I'd like to talk to Phoebe for a minute,"  
  
Chandler hesitated, and looked at Phoebe, who wasn't looking at him at all. They hadn't seen each other since that night, and Chandler had hoped it wouldn't be awkward. But it was.  
  
"Fine, Chandler huffed, and grabbed Elaina's coat, before escorting the kids out the door.  
  
"So?" Monica said, as soon as Chandler closed the door.  
  
"Monica, I never really meant to kiss Chandler. I didn't even want to, really. There is nothing-NOTHING going on between us, I swear."  
  
"Can you at least tell me *why* you did it Pheebs?" Monica's hormones seemed to be in overdrive, and she now found that she was crying.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I was in pain. My husband was just murdered, ya know? I mean, how horrible am I that I kiss one of my best friends, the day after I bury my own husband?"  
  
"But you know how I feel about him--"  
  
"It had nothing to do with you, Monica! I swear, it was not pre-planned, or thought out, or even considered! I just," Phoebe turned away from Monica, as she tried to come up with the answer she had been seeking ever since it had happened. "I was scared. I'm sorry if I hurt you Monica, that was never my intention."  
  
"I know Pheebs. I think I over-reacted. These hormones seem to be totally out of control. I just--I really want to work things out with Chandler, that's all."  
  
"You will, Mon. He loves you, I know he does."  
  
****  
  
"It seems like everything went over smoothly," Joey noted, as Mark grabbed Joey's bags and dragged them into the living room.  
  
"Mark, do not open those! They go under the tree with all the others," Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Aw, man," Mark replied from the other room.  
  
"Yeah, the talk with Monica went okay," Phoebe said, turning her attention back to Joey, "And eventually, Chandler and I got over that weirdness that formed between us. Then there was the incident with Matthew, and after that, Monica has been really distant toward both of us."  
  
****  
  
~Two Weeks earlier~  
  
"Hey Pheebs," Monica said, opening her front door.  
  
"Mon, something's wrong with Matthew. He feels really hot, and he won't stop crying, and I think he needs to go to the doctor--" Phoebe entered the apartment in a panic, and continued rambling incoherently.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe! Calm down, okay? I'm sure he'll be fine," Monica took Matthew from Phoebe, all the while trying to calm her friend. It felt good, being the caretaker of their little clan once again, Monica thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Chandler walked into the apartment with Elaina in his arms. He set her down, signing to her that she needed to go sit down. She nodded silently, and ran to the sofa.  
  
"It's Matthew," Monica said over the baby's wails.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He has a really high temperature. I think we should take him to the hospital," Monica replied.  
  
"Mon, can you watch Mark and Elaina? I don't want Mark back at that hospital. Not after everything--" Phoebe sobbed.  
  
"Of course, sweetie. You call us if you need anything, okay?" Monica handed Matthew to Phoebe, and took Mark's hand, and led him to the sofa, as Phoebe and Chandler ran out the door.  
  
"Chandler, can you--" Monica turned, to see that she was totally alone. "Chandler?" Monica sighed in frusteration, and   
plopped down onto the couch next to Elaina, who was playing with a stuffed penguin that Joey had given her.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if your Dad knows where his priorities are," Monica said, knowing that the little girl couldn't hear a word she'd said.  
  
*  
  
Chandler, Phoebe and Matthew arrived back at the apartment four hours later. Everyone appeared to be asleep, so Chandler went into his room to fetch Mark, then escorted Phoebe and the kids back to her house. He got back to the apartment an hour later.  
  
"Is Matthew okay?" Monica walked into the living room, just as Chandler came back in.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Gave his mother quite a scare though," Chandler chuckled slightly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Monica asked, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay, Mon?"  
  
"Fine. Just tired," Monica replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Are you mad at me, or something?" Chandler looked at Monica questioningly.  
  
Monica sighed. She really wasn't very good at hiding her feelings from Chandler.  
  
"Mon?"  
  
"I just...I didn't know that you were going to go with Phoebe tonight, that's all," Monica heard the words coming from her mouth, and she couldn't believe how stupid they sounded.  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you just not trust me? You think that Phoebe and I are gonna make out everytime we're alone together?" Chandler certainly hoped that he had read Monica wrong, but he had a sinking feeling that he hadn't.  
  
"I dunno," Monica shrugged, and Chandler sighed.  
  
"Jesus, Monica! I thought we were making some progress! How many times to I have to tell you that that night with Phoebe was a fluke! I don't have feelings for Phoebe, and I know that she doesn't think of me in that way! Why are you the only one that can't seem to let this thing go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chandler, really. I just--I hope you realize that your family is here. Elaina, your unborn child--"  
  
"Are you questioning my parenting skills, Monica?" Chandler said icily.  
  
"No! No, I just--"  
  
"Because Elaina and I were doing just fine in Philidelphia. Before we made this God-forsaken trip back to New York."  
  
"Chandler, I didn't mean that--"  
  
"I don't really want to talk to you right now," Chandler said quietly. "Tomorrow, Elaina and I are moving back in with Phoebe and the kids, until I can find a place. I can't take this anymore."   
  
"Chandler, please, just listen, okay? I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just--I'm a little scared, and confused, and my hormones seem to be out of control, because I have no idea what I am even saying. Please don't leave Chandler. Please?"  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning," Chandler said wearily, and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly.  
  
****  
  
"Well, I think that things are slightly better, and I actually helped Monica convince Chandler that he should just stay. I just hope that they can work things out, for the kids, at the very least," Phoebe dusted off her floured hands.  
  
"Yeah. I think it'll all work out," Joey said distantly.  
  
  
****  
  
~Christmas Day~  
  
"Rach, before we head over to Monica's, I wanna give you your real gift," Ross said.  
  
"Okay," Rachel said excitedly, "I wanna give you yours then."  
  
"Okay! You go first," Ross said, pushing a large box toward her.  
  
"Oh, it's big!" Rachel said excitedly.  
  
"A guy can't hear that enough," Ross said seriously.  
  
Rachel laughed, and pulled the large, red bow from the box. She pulled off the lid, and peered in, then looked up in confusion. Ross smiled slyly, as Rachel pulled out another, slightly smaller box. She opened it, and was slightly dismayed to see yet another box. Three boxes later, she was down to nothing but a small, white envelope. She looked at the envelope, her brow furrowing in confusion. She pulled the ivory card from the envelope, and read the outside of the card aloud.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rachel," she said, and opened the card, then continued, "I love you, and always have. Will you marry me?" Rachel re-read the last four words, then looked up at Ross, who was holding up red ribbon. A gorgeous diamond ring was tied to the end, and was swaying slightly in front of him. Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked over to Ross, grabbed the golden ring, and kissed Ross passionately.  
  
"I take it that's a yes?" Ross smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Rachel squealed, before kissing Ross once again.  
  
"Mmm, so," Ross said between kisses, "What'd you get me?"  
  
"Well, it was a dvd player, but I think I just changed my mind," Rachel said seductively.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted a dvd player!" Ross said, pulling away jokingly.  
  
"It can wait," Rachel said, as she unzipped her red party dress, hoping that their friends wouldn't mind their tardiness.  
"I, however, can not," Rachel pulled Ross into the bedroom, and kicked the door closed.  
  
*  
  
"Everything looks great, Mon," Chandler said, as he straightened Elaina's dress, before letting her run off into the living room to play with her dolls.  
  
"Thanks," Monica said, turning down the stove.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Chandler said, handing Monica a small, elaborately wrapped box.  
  
Monica looked at Chandler silently, and took the gift from his extended hand. She opened it slowly, careful not to tear the beautiful gold paper. She pulled open the box, and felt her heart jump. She pulled out the small, gold locket, and let it hang in her hands for a moment.  
  
"Chandler, it's so gorgeous," Monica said softly.  
  
"Open it," Chandler said, happy that she liked her gift.  
  
Monica opened the oval locket, then looked up at Chandler, confused. "Its empty," she said.  
  
"There are two sides. Pull the other side up," Chandler pointed to the small tab on the side of the locket.  
  
Monica opened the other side of the locket, and saw a small photo of Elaina inside.  
  
"The other side is for the baby," Chandler said.  
  
Tears flowed down Monica's face, as she stood, speechless in front of the man she loved. It was the best gift she'd ever received, and the gesture was more than Monica could have possibly hoped for.  
  
"Chandler, it's so wonderful. I love it, thank you," she finally replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Chandler pulled Monica into a hug, then kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Chandler," she said into his chest, then sniffled as she pulled away slightly, so that she could look at him. "You have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered.  
  
Chandler smiled, and looked deep into Monica's eyes. It was at that moment, that he let go of all of his doubts, and his inhibitions. He pushed his doubts about Monica's love for him, and his debates over what to do to the back of his head, and did the one thing that he had wanted to do for a very long time. He leaned in, and kissed her.  
  
Monica melted into the kiss, and felt her dispair and worries disappear as Chandler pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss, reveling in the moment she had told herself would never come again. She felt Chandler's hands roaming her body, then sighed as she felt them rest on either side of her swelling belly. Chandler pulled away, and looked down at Monica's stomach. He felt his emotions colliding once again, as he tried desperately to feel more excited about the pregnancy, than anger about the circumstances that surrounded it. Monica seemed to sense his turmoil, and pulled Chandler's face up to hers again. Chandler relented, and kissed her again, this time with more passion and desperation. Monica had to control her over-excited hormones and emotions, by remembering that Chandler's daughter was sitting just a few feet away. She pulled away from Chandler, and glanced over at Elaina. He took the hint, and backed off, walking into the living room, as Monica finished preparing dinner. She turned her back to Chandler and Elaina, as a large grin spread across her face.  
  
Chandler sat down next to Elaina, who was engrossed in her dolls. He glanced back at Monica, who had her back turned, as she stirred the gravy that was simmering on the stove. Chandler turned back to Elaina, and smiled. He had debated about whether or not he should give Monica the locket, but, after seeing how well she and Elaina got on, he knew that it was time. He needed to make a decision, and, though he was wary of his decision to stay, he knew that despite everything that had happened, he and Monica were meant for each other. The past was the past.  
  
What the future held, was anyone's guess.  
  
~*~  
  
Have a safe, and magical holiday season!! 


	17. The Ring & The Promise

The Pact-Conclusion  
"The Ring & The Promise"  
  
*1997*  
  
He wasn't sure what it was about the ring that called out to him--he just knew that he had to purchase it. Something deep inside him was telling him that someday, he'd get the opportunity to give this ring to the love of his life. He knew that that day was not today, but he held out a distant hope that the future would be much brighter. He payed for the ring, and headed over to Central Perk, where his friends were gathered, unofficially toasting the end of their youth, on the eve of Monica's wedding.  
  
*2008*  
  
Rachel stood in front of the full-length mirror, examining her reflection closely. She honestly never thought this day would ever come. Her floor-length, strapless, white silk gown hung on her body perfectly. She added the pearl necklace that her mother had given her--something old. The necklace was an antique--it had belonged to Rachel's great-grandmother, and had been passed down the maternal line at a wedding ever since. Rachel's sister Jill was positively seething at the idea that Rachel got the prized necklace, but then, Jill had eloped in Las Vegas three years ago, something their parents did not approve of.   
  
Rachel added matching pearl earrings--her something new--a gift from Monica, her best friend. Although they had, until recently, let their friendship drift apart, Rachel never found a deeper friendship than the one she had with Monica. The fact that she was about to become her sister-in-law made it that much more special.   
  
Rachel's something borrowed was a set of silver hairclips that belonged to Phoebe. Phoebe was adamant about the 'borrowed' part of the equation, since the clips had belonged to her mother.  
Finally, Rachel added her something blue--her garter. As she slipped on her shoes, Monica and Phoebe knocked and entered, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Well?" Rachel asked, spinning slowly.  
  
"Oh, Rach! You look amazing!" Phoebe gushed.  
  
"You look stunning!" Monica chimed in.  
  
Monica and Phoebe were both dressed in midnight blue silk gowns, with beaded spaghetti straps and low-cut backs. Monica was thrilled to be able to dress up, now that she had lost most of her post-baby weight. She unconsciously fingered her prized locket, as she watched Rachel and Phoebe fuss in front of the mirror. She sighed, silently wondering if she would ever get the opportunity to walk down the aisle again. Two years ago, she wouldn't have ever considered it, after all that Richard had put her through. But now she knew that she wanted to be Chandler's wife, more than anything. Although her relationship with Chandler had improved greatly since Charlotte was born, she still felt like he was holding back. She knew that he was trying to protect himself, but that logic didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
***  
  
Chandler sat in the back of the large church, holding a sleeping Charlotte in his arms, and watching as Elaina and Mark tried their hardest to get themselves into trouble. They wandered over to a large candelabra, and Elaina looked back at her father, who was shaking his head disapprovingly. She smiled guiltily, and pulled Mark away from the alter, and back toward the front pews. Charlotte stirred, and Chandler looked down at her, just as her eyes fluttered open, revealing a set of deep blue eyes that mirrored her mother's. Chandler smiled, and wondered how he could have ever thought that his little girls were anything but a blessing.  
  
***  
  
Ross smiled down at Rachel, as she read her vows softly. A single tear made it's way down her cheek, and Ross reached over, and gingerly wiped it away. He couldn't believe he was marrying Rachel. He never thought that she would allow him back into her life again, after the way they had fought that night. But, from the instant he saw her in Central Perk the day of the reunion, he knew that he still loved her. He knew that they were meant to be together, forever. He looked down at their rings, and thought about all of the times he'd dreamed of this moment. He'd even thought about it as he slid a remarkably plain ring on Emily's finger, all those years ago. It was amazing how time had changed so much, and yet the love that he and Rachel shared seemed to be untouched by time and distance.  
  
It was the definition of true love.  
  
***  
  
The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur. Before she knew it, Rachel found herself sitting at the head table in the reception hall. She looked around her, at all of the people that she loved, and realized that this was the happiest moment of her life. She looked over at Ross, who was already gazing at his new wife.  
  
"I love you, Ross Geller," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Rachel Geller," Ross smiled.  
  
The clinking of hundreds of champagne glasses preceded the soft kiss that followed.   
  
*  
  
"As the best man, I am required by law to give a speech tonight," Chandler started, winking at the bride and groom. "We all knew from the beginning that Ross and Rachel were meant for each other, even if it did take them twenty-odd years to figure it out for themselves. As two of my best friends, it makes me very happy to see that they have finally found each other. A love like the one they share is not a common one. But it is one that will last forever, and to that, I'd like you all to raise your glasses, to the bride and groom."  
  
Monica watched as Chandler toasted their best friends, and wondered silently if their love would last forever as well. They would be forever bound by the children, but would they always be bound by heart and soul?  
  
****  
  
*2010*  
  
Monica stared out at the Manhatten skyline, thinking about all that had happened in such a short period of time. She sometimes longed for the days when she and her five closest friends would do nothing but hang out, drinking coffee and dreaming about the future. She always saw herself with two children by now, but she never thought it would be like this. Technially, Elaina wasn't even hers. She hoped to someday adopt her someday, but she knew better than to push the boundaries of her relationship with Chandler. The front door opened, pulling Monica back to reality. She stood up, and prepared to greet Chandler and the children. She was surprised to see Chandler come in alone.  
  
"Hey," Chandler said, putting down two shopping bags.  
  
"Hey," Monica replied, "Where are the girls?"  
  
"With Phoebe and Joey. Did you know that Phoebe and Joey are dating?"  
  
"Each other?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, why are the girls with Joey and Pheebs?"  
  
"I thought we could use the alone time. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Monica and Chandler made their way to the sofa, and sat down. Chandler gazed at Monica for several minutes, taking in everything silently.  
  
"So, did you have a specific topic, or should I start in on the weather?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. I was digging through some of Elaina's old clothes, and I came upon a box of stuff that I had packed up when I moved to Philadelphia. I was pretty amazed by some of the stuff I found in there, and I was also a bit taken aback by how much crap I have. I did find something in particular, something that intrigued me."  
  
"Really? What was it?"  
  
"Well, I'll get to that in a minute. Remember how I told you that I was in love with you before you married Richard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I did something back then, the night before you got married."  
  
"Really? What did you do?"  
  
"I wrote myself a letter." Chandler pulled out a yellowing piece of paper, and opened it carefully.  
  
"Dear Chandler," Chandler read aloud, "If you are reading this right now, then you need to throw some of your old crap away. Anyway, I want you to remember the feeling that you have in your heart at this very instant. Do you love her? Maybe. But it doesn't matter, because it's too late. You've lost her. She fell in love with someone better. He's twice the man you are, and you know this, which is why you are going to be okay with the wedding. But remember the feeling, and remember, that if you get a second chance, if you find the one that is meant for you waiting with open arms--don't ever let it her go. If you do, you are dumber than I thought you were. Oh, and don't forget that Joey owes you about two thousand dollars."  
  
"Joey owes you two thousand dollars?"  
  
"Probably. But that wasn't the point of the letter."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Monica, I told myself that if I ever got the chance, I needed to hold onto you, no matter what. I know that you love me, and that should be enough. But I guess I needed to know that you would never hurt me the way you had before. The thing is, I know that being without you would be worse than any stupid scenario I come up with in my head. I love you. And I know that you love me, I really do. And I think we can make this work. I want to marry you. And I want you to be Elaina's mother--legally," Chandler pulled out a small, blue box, and opened it slowly, revealing a gorgeous platinum and diamond ring. "Monica, will you marry me?"  
  
Monica smiled, as tears of joy and relief flowed down her face. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," she croaked through her tears.  
  
****  
  
*2017*  
  
"Hey guys, come on in!" Monica stood in the doorway of the four-bedroom house that she and Chandler had purchased five years ago, during Monica's second-and final pregnancy. The birth of Christopher Andrew had nearly killed Monica, and had consequently resulted in a hysterectomy. Chandler had since become fiercly protective of his little family, and had to be convinced into having a Holiday party at all.  
  
"Hey Mon!" Phoebe said, as she, Mark, Matthew and Joey made their way into the Bing home. Joey and Phoebe had married three years earlier, but had discovered that they were unable to have any more children. Joey was saddened by this, but had grown very close to both Mark and Matthew, vowing to be the "coolest dad ever".  
  
"Ross and Rachel and the kids are already here," Monica said, closing the door behind her. Ross and Rachel had had twin girls, Helen and Amanda, soon after their wedding, and another boy, Adam Michael, two years later. Ben, who was now in college, was currently not speaking to his father, since Ross had refused to pay for Ben's spur-of-the-moment backpacking trip through Europe.  
  
*  
  
Monica stood in the doorway of the dining room, taking in the sight before her. Ross, Rachel, Helen, Amanda, Adam, Phoebe, Joey, Mark, Matthew, Elaina, Charlotte, Chris, Chandler. This was her family. Her mind wandered back to that fateful day in Central Perk--the day that changed everything. It seemed so long ago. Monica wondered if the others thought about that day, or about the lives they'd shared twenty years ago.  
  
"Mon?" Chandler approached his wife slowly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Monica said, taking her eyes off of the Rockwellian scene, and focusing on Chandler. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ran her hands through his greying temples, and kissed him softly. "I've never been happier."  
  
~The End~  
  
AN: I never actually revealed who purchased that ring back in 1997, so it's up to you to decide who it was--Chandler, Ross or Joey. I wrote it so that it could have been any of them. Tell me what you think...this series is now finished--please review this chapter, and, if you can, the series as a whole. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and for sticking with this series--I appreciate it, more than you know!  
Thanks, and Happy New Year!! 


End file.
